


Dearly Beloved

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Filk, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-30
Updated: 2000-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A bride killer on the loose and the accidental marriage with RayK,Fraser and Vecchio all involved. Posted once before.





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**These characters are not mine and they belong to Alliance, but I borrow them occasionally . . . okay I borrow them a lot but I do return them!  
M/M- GRAPHIC CONTENT **

**Rating NC-17**

**RK/BF**

maria jackson

_Special Thanks to a wonderful Beta Reader/ **Sylvie**_ ****

Hope y'all like it! 

My stories can be posted anywhere that anyone can see fit to post them, course, it would be nice if you dropped me a post and let me know about it so I can pass the info on. **TYK**

**DEARLY BELOVED**  
  
Ray sat in front of his television staring at an X-Files episode but not really watching it. He had already seen this one before, about some bees that had gotten into Scully's mouth. Picking the  
newspaper up off the coffee table, he read again about the weddings that were scheduled for this  
weekend. Ray looked to the clock hanging on the wall above his TV and angrily snapped at  
an absent Fraser. "Damn you! It's already midnight Frase! Where the hell are you? Why  
haven't you called? . . . .Maybe he's home already . . . Maybe I oughta call him? Nah. Nah. I don't  
wanna seem desperate or lonely or somethin'." He fumbled with the remote and changed the TV to  
the Discovery channel. There was a documentary about the mating rituals of mice.  
**************************************************  
Fraser was laughing at the stories Ray was telling him as they sat in the living room after dinner. He had been invited for dinner at the Vecchio's earlier today; this was Vecchio's fourth day back and he wanted to reminisce with Benny and his family. Since his arrival, Ray had occupied all of Fraser's  
time attempting to make up for a lost year, maybe. Ray reached over and hugged Fraser, wanting to let him know how happy he was to be back at home with his friend.  
  
Fraser glanced at his watch every so often and felt a pinch of despair, knowing he told his other Ray that he would call once he returned to his apartment. But it was getting late, nearing midnight already. He smiled at Frannie, thinking, //Oh Dear, Ray will think I've abandoned him,and in a way . . . I guess I have!// Since Vecchio's arrival at the hotel four days ago everything had turned upside  
down for him. Fraser knew his blond Ray was furious, thinking he was being replaced by Ray Vecchio, and Fraser was torn between the two of them.  
*****************************************************  
Ray ran a hand through his spiked blond hair and thought about the conversation he had heard  
at the precinct earlier today.  
  
Huey had been talking to Dewey while Ray was standing around the corner, out of their view. "Well I guess Vecchio's back in his lover's arms again. Did you see how they were hugging each other in the men's room? I knew something had to be going on. I just knew it. Fraser spending all those days and nights alone with Vecchio? Then they take their first vacation and head up north all by themselves. Being alone with your so-called partner in the woods for weeks, well you know something's gotta be going on."  
  
Ray had gotten angry after that overheard conversation; after all, he trusted Fraser. Fraser would have told him about it if it were true. //Aren't we best friends? Hasn't Fraser told me over and over  
again that we are the best of friends? Didn't we spend every waking minute with each other, 24  
hours a day, seven days a week, day in and all that?! Why didn't he ever tell me that he was  
gay, and to make matters worse that Vecchio was his lover!? . . . . . No wonder Fraser constantly talked about his precious Vecchio . . . What the hell does he see in that egotistical, Italian Style pig anyway? God I hate Vecchio!// Ray grabbed another beer and drank half, then tossed the can; it landed in the corner, where he had a small pile already. The phone shrilled loudly in the dark apartment and he ran to answer it "Fraser!?"  
  
His mom replied. "No Stanley it's your mother."  
  
"Oh hi mom. . . . What's up?"

*************************************************  
Fraser declined an invitation to spend the night, so Vecchio dropped him off at his new apartment. "Night Benny, see you at work tomorrow, buddy!"  
  
Fraser smiled politely and nodded "Night Ray. Thank you kindly again for dinner."  
  
Ray smiled "Anytime Benny. God, it's so good to see you again Benny. Good night!" They  
waved at each other, and Fraser headed into his apartment. First he fed Dief, then he headed to  
the bedroom to use the phone. This was the phone the blond Ray insisted he install after he helped him find an apartment. He glanced at the clock and realized it was late, but felt he needed to call anyway. He mumbled as he dialed. "Oh dear, I hope I'm not bothering him."  
  
Ray reached over to the floor and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Mom."  
  
"Ray? . . . . It's Fraser. Did I wake you?"  
  
Ray suddenly became angry at the sound of his voice and answered rather rudely, "Fraser  
who?"  
  
Fraser heard the anger in Ray's voice and tried to sound cheerful. "Ray, it's me, Benton. I took the chance that you would be up waiting for my call."  
  
"I know who you are Benton, and I was not waiting for your call. I was watching a very interesting  
and informative uh . . . movie on. . . .uh the sex lives of mice. You think I was just gonna sit here  
all day and wait for you ta call me?. . . .What. . . did you suddenly remember your new ex-partner?  
Is that it. . . huh Frase?"  
  
Fraser heard the anger and sadness in Ray's voice and tried to maintain the cheer in his own.  
"No Ray, I had not forgotten about you and yes, that is an interesting documentary on mice. I  
want to apologize for not informing you that I was spending the evening with the Vecchio family. They invited me to dinner earlier and I couldn't very well refuse, Ray."  
  
"Ah, Frase. . . . . we're gonna have to do something new here. If he's gonna be Ray and I'm  
gonna be Ray, how are we gonna handle this?"  
  
"Oh Dear! I hadn't really thought about it, Ray. How about if I call you Raymond?"  
  
"How about if you don't! How about if you call him Raymond?"  
  
"Oh Dear. I guess we can work something out later, Ray."  
  
"Sounds good ta me. So. . . How was dinner? Did Vecchio miss you a lot? Are you two like, er, back together?"  
  
Fraser smiled "Yes, he did. It's wonderful to have him back, and he's very excited about it. He's thinking about. . . . ."  
  
Ray cut in jealously. "Listen, Benton. . . . . It's late you know, I'll catch you tomorrow okay? What  
time should I pick you up?"  
  
Fraser cleared his throat. "Ah. . . . Thank you kindly, Ray, but I already have a ride with. . . . "  
  
Ray was upset "I know. . . . I know who! Night, Frase." And he slammed the phone down angrily.  
  
Fraser was startled by Ray's abruptness and stared at the receiver in his hand. Then he whispered. "Oh Dear"  
***************************************************  
  
As Lieutenant Welsh handed the Detectives their assignments, he noted they were upset, just as he expected they'd be.  
  
Vecchio grunted. "The Brother?! Why do I have to be the brother, Lieutenant? Give it to  
Stanley!"  
  
Kowalski added sourly. "Sure, if ya wanna be the groom I'm all for it! I sure as hell don't wanna be the groom!"  
  
Lieutenant Welsh calmly replied. "I gave all of you a job to do, so enough with the talk and get to work. Get your tuxes ready and make sure you get to the church on time. We need to catch this bride killer immediately and put him away. How about you Constable Fraser? You have a gripe, too?"  
  
Fraser dressed in his standard uniform sifted his Stetson under his arm. He shook his head. "No  
Leftenant. I will be honored to be the best man, Sir."  
  
Welsh looked toward the other two. "See, how come you two can't be like him! He is honored!"  
  
They both glared at Fraser, and he bowed his head down avoiding their angry stare.  
  
As they walked out of Welsh's office they were still griping with each other. "Why do I have to  
be the stinking Brother?! Why can't you be the brother Stanley?! Why couldn't I be something  
like. . . . .like a very rich uncle!" Vecchio remarked.  
  
Fraser nodded. "Well that sounds like an excellent idea to me, Ray. You would make an excellent uncle, unless you would prefer to be the best man?"  
  
They were heading outside and it was the Kowalski's turn to complain. "What are you griping  
about Vecchio! I hafta be the groom! Now why the hell would he make me the groom? Why  
don't you be the groom Vecchio!"  
  
Vecchio glared at him with a disgusted look and Fraser added "You should be hono...."  
  
But Ray cut him off before he could finish. "Fras-s-s-se!"  
  
Fraser nodded and responded. "Understood."  
  
Vecchio glanced at Fraser then remarked. "What's wrong Stanley? Don't think you're man enough to do the job?"  
  
Ray turned around furiously and stepped toward him until he was only inches from Vecchio's face. "You wanna piece of me, Vecchio, cause I got plenty to give to you!?"  
  
Fraser stuck his arm between them and pushed them both aside "Gentlemen, please."  
  
Vecchio angrily huffed at Ray. "Benny's right, Stanley! Let's take it outside!" 

"Your on! Let's go for it! Let' s go Vecchio!" Both stormed down the stairs heading straight  
for the exit.  
  
Fraser grabbed Kowalski's shirt and remarked. "No, No Ray! You too Ray, This will not solve  
anything! We need to be levelheaded and respect one another's space here."  
  
They both stopped and glared at each other, standing inches apart, separated by Fraser's arm.  
  
The precinct was taking a pool over Vecchio and Kowalski sparring.  
  
Once outside Vecchio commented. "Come on Benny, I'll take you to go pick up your tux."  
  
Kowalski watched them, furious with Vecchio. Then he saw Vecchio place a hand on Fraser's shoulder and that infuriated him even more..  
  
Fraser looked at Vecchio then to Kowalski and mumbled under his breath,"Oh dear." He  
smiled politely to the two of them, then added. "If you don't mind, I would really like to walk. The air is so cool and crisp, and you know fresh air is good for the mind!"  
  
Vecchio stepped up to him and grabbed his forearm. "Benny, Come on! You know I'm taking  
you out to lunch at that Chinese place you like. You promised me yesterday."  
  
Both turned when they heard Kowalski rumble angrily. "She-e-e-e-esh! Damn it!" He turned  
away and stomped to his GTO, then angrily buckled in.  
  
Fraser stepped forward to talk to him, but stopped when Ray gunned the engine and angrily drove off.  
  
Vecchio smiled. "There, it's all settled. Let's go. Come on, Benny, I'll give you a lift home!"  
*****************************************************************  
Ray grabbed another beer and flopped onto the couch looking for the remote. The phone rang,  
and kept ringing until he finally answered it."Yes Mom!"he snapped at the caller.  
  
"Ray, it's Benton."  


"Oh it's you. Did Vecchio get you home safely, Benton? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready  
for your date?"  
  
"Ray. . . . I walked home . . . .and a date? Really, Ray, I hardly classify lunch as a date. The nature of my call is to confirm my participation in the *Bride Killer* case. Do you still want me on this case or should I. . . . . "  
  
Ray cut in. "Don't you dare back out on me Fras[z]e. Ya know I need . . . . .we need you on this case! You just make sure you got your tux ready."  
  
Fraser felt a touch of sadness for Ray. He sounded so sad and alone and Fraser somehow felt responsible for it.  
******************************************************  
Vecchio parked the car and angrily stepped, out muttering to himself about having to be the brother."The stupid brother!" He made a beeline for the church and mumbled louder now."The brother? The freaking brother for heaven's sakes! Why the hell do I have to be the idiot brother! This can't be happening to me, I have wonderful designer clothes to wear for the rich uncle role and I am the brother?" He fixed the lapels on his tuxedo and checked his gun as he ran up the church steps two at a time. He was supposed to have been here 20 minutes ago but the traffic had delayed him.  
  
He walked up to Kowalski who stood by the entrance in a black tux with "Penguin tails",fussing with his boutonniere. His blond spiked hair looked as it always did, blond and spiked, just a little stiffer.  
  
Vecchio walked over to him and asked "Where's Fraser? The best man is late. And how about our bride killer, Stanley ? Any signs of him?"  
  
Kowalski shook his head and checked his gun. "Don't call me Stanley! I thought Fraser was with  
you Vecchio. The church is packed and ready to go."  
  
Vecchio grunted. "Well, let's get in there Stanley"  
  
Kowalski grabbed Vecchio's coat by the lapels "Don't fuck with me Vecchio! My name is Ray! I'll take you here if I have to!"  
  
Vecchio grabbed hold of his wrist "Bite me, Stanley!"  
  
The priest hurried over as soon as he saw them. 'Boys! Boys! We'll have none of that! We are ready to begin the ceremony!"  
  
They released each other and adjusted their rumpled suits. They glared at each other and stepped  
into the church.  
  
Dewey and Huey were already sitting up front in the first pew. The place was packed, what with three weddings taking place at the same time.  
  
Vecchio went up front to take his place and looked for Fraser.  
  
A woman walked over to Kowalski and handed him a folded sheet of paper. "Excuse me, Sir, I  
was told to give this message to the blond-haired groom."  
  
Kowalski stared at her for a second then opened the note. He read it and went out through the side door. He knocked, opened a door and walked in. "Oh man! Excuse me Miss! I'm in the wrong room! I was told. . . . . "  
  
Fraser, standing on a footstool with a seamstress working the train of the dress turned to face Ray. "Ray! It's me!"  
  
Kowalski's mouth dropped open in shock to find that the beautiful woman in the wedding dress was Fraser!  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Ray gasped.  
  
The seamstress frowned at him.  
  
Ray stared at Fraser then he stared at the dress. It was a traditional long white wedding gown with lace that covered his neck and arms. It was a fancy piece and  
looked expensive with hundreds of beads and lace everywhere. The upper part was fitted to his body  
showcasing his firm waist and then widened below that like most wedding dresses did. Fraser also wore a sheer veil on his head that flowed down past his feet and onto the floor. Ray still had  
that wide-eyed, open-mouthed look as he stared at the face behind that  
veil. Fraser had on a medium length blond wig and was made up to look like one of those models  
you see in Cosmopolitan magazine. Bronzed blushed cheeks, candy red lipstick and  
long, beautiful black eyelashes. Fraser looked so gorgeous Ray nearly fainted; he swooned, grabbing  
hold of the mirror to steady himself.  
  
"Ray? Ray, are you ok?"Fraser asked in concern as he ogled him.  
  
"Fa-Fa-FRASER! Wha. . . . What the hell do you think your doing! Your supposed to be the best  
man! I. . . . .I'm gonna pass out!. . . . What are ya doing!" Kowalski was gasping now, unable to catch his breath.  
  
Fraser stepped down from the foot stool and smiled. "Calm down, Ray. Just take a deep breath  
now, there. . . . .in-n-n-n-n, ou-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ut. There you go, now take another one, in-n-n-n-n-n-n-n..........ou-u-u-u-u-u-u-ut. . . . .there. . . . just like that. You seem to be hyperventilating, Ray. Very good Ray, now let me explain our little. . . um, dilemma. Our decoy was rushed to the hospital with an appendicitis attack several hours before you arrived so. . . . so I thought. . . . .I thought, since the killer is after the brides exclusively, then I should be the bride."  
  
Ray was so stunned he had to sit down to catch his breath. "OH my God Benton! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Ray? Ray, you need to keep breathing. Ray. Ray. Ray. RAY!" Fraser shook his shoulders.  
  
Someone came in to notify them to take to their places.  
  
Ray jumped and yelped. "You're not going dressed like that!"  
  
Fraser stared into his baby blues and nodded. "Of course I am. Come on Ray, we're getting  
married." Fraser was gone before Ray could stop him.  
***********************************************************  
Ray went up front to take his place with the two other grooms. He was nervous as hell and kept wiping his upper lip.  
  
Vecchio leaned over and whispered "What is wrong with you? Your not really getting married, you know. Where's Fraser?!"  
  
The altar boy glanced in their direction and shushed him.  
  
The music started and all three brides walked in one at a time, single file. Vecchio kept looking for Fraser.  
  
Kowalski shut his eyes tightly when he felt Fraser step up beside him.  
  
Fraser reached over and took Ray's hand in his.  
  
Kowalski forced himself to look up at him. Fraser looked ravishing, just like a blushing bride. The glossy red lipstick accentuated his lips making them look fuller then ever before. His fair skin was touched with some sort of powder making it look smooth and glowing. His gray- blue eyes surrounded by long, black curly eyelashes seemed darker and seductive. Ray then stared at the shoulder length blond hair flowing down his bronzed cheeks, making his features look softer. He  
was spell-bound by Fraser's beauty then he glanced up at the crown that sat on his head covered with small white flowers and ivory pearls. The sheer veil seemed to flow from the crown on his head way down past the dress.  
  
Ray swayed a little to the side as he felt the room spin.  
  
Vecchio and Fraser reached over to catch him, and Vecchio whispered. "What the hell is wrong  
with you! Does marriage really scare you that much?!"  
  
Kowalski leaned closer to Vecchio's ear. "Will you look at the bride, you moron! Look at her!. . .  
. .Him!"  
  
Vecchio leaned forward and looked at the bride. His eyes and mouth flew open when he  
recognized Fraser and he muttered loudly. "Shit!"  
  
Fraser smiled sweetly at Vecchio and Kowalski.  
  
The priest and altar boy, having heard the obscenity, gave Vecchio an angry stare.  
  
Vecchio blushed and mumbled. "I'm sorry father!"  
  
The priest faced his congregation, opened his bible and began the ceremony. "Dearly Beloved,  
we are gathered here, in the presence of God, to join these people in Holy matrimony. ."  
  
Huey and Dewey glanced around every so often, looking for Fraser and for their killer.  
  
Huey whispered. "Hey Dewey, where's Fraser? He was supposed to be the best man."  
  
Dewey smirked. "Bet you he got cold feet with Vecchio up there. Maybe he's in a snit because he hasn't proposed to him yet."  
  
They both snickered.  
  
Kowalski felt his hands trembling and then he mumbled. " This just can not be happening to me.  
. . . . How did I end up here, marrying Fraser, before a whole congregation?. . . . Oh my God, and  
the worst part of it all is that Vecchio is my best man!. . . What did I do to make you mad at me  
God?"  
  
The priest glanced at him and gave him a stern look.  
  
"Oh! So very sorry Father!" Kowalski muttered, totally embarrassed.  
  
Fraser turned toward him, leaned over and whispered. "Really, Ray. I think I'd make a wonderful wife."  
  
Kowalski stared at him, totally shocked by the statement and countered "Are you crazy!"  
  
The altar boy signaled for them to be quiet.  
  
The priest asked Kowalski for the ring and again he panicked. He turned to Vecchio for help.  
  
Vecchio glared at Kowalski, knowing he didn't have a ring as that was supposed to be Fraser's job. He quickly pretended to look for one in his suit pockets.  
  
Fraser tapped Kowalski on the shoulder and he turned to face him again. He looked down at Fraser's hands and saw the ring there.  
  
"Here you go, darling. You must've forgotten it in the dressing room."  
  
Kowalski stared at the ring as if it had just grown an ear or something, swallowed hard and with trembling fingers he took it from Fraser.  
  
The priest smiled upon seeing that they had resolved their problem and proceeded. "All right  
now, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Kowalski mumbled "W-with.......this ring. . . . I uh. . . . I-I. . . I wed uh. . . .I wed thee."  
  
Fraser smiled sweetly at Kowalski who was sweating and trembling violently as he placed the ring on his finger.  
  
After the priest had recited the rest of the ceremony, he looked at them and smiled. "Ok husbands, you may kiss your brides."  
  
Fraser turned to face Kowalski and smiled at his priceless expression. He had the look of a person about to get hit by a car.  
  
Kowalski stared at Fraser trying to figure out how to get out of this. Then a deliciously wicked idea slammed into him like a run-away train, a really wonderful idea on how to get even with Vecchio. He would make Vecchio pay for coming back and taking everything that belonged to him. Kowalski stepped in closer to Fraser, and it was his turn to smile mischievously.  
  
Fraser was puzzled by the sudden change in Ray's facial expression and took one step backward.  
  
Vecchio suddenly realized what Kowalski was attempting to do and moved in closer. "Hey, you  
touch him and I'll kill you!" He whispered in Kowalski's ear.  
  
Kowalski took one more step forward, then snaked his arm around Fraser's waist pulling him in closer. With a deep breath and one fast swoop he dived in for the kiss, pressing his mouth hard onto Fraser's, trying to get him to open his mouth.  
  
Fraser was stunned and tried to resist this invasion by placing his arms on Kowalski's upper  
forearms, attempting to discreetly push him off.  
  
Kowalski wasn't about to release him and snaked his other arm around Fraser's waist to hold him still.  
  
Fraser quit struggling when he realized Ray had a firm grip on him, securing their bodies in a  
tight embrace.  
  
Ray kissed him more forcefully now, attempting to push his tongue past the Mountie's teeth and into  
his mouth.  
  
Fraser understood that he had to give in or fight him off, and fighting him off would look bad to the congregation. He gasped for a breath, causing his mouth to open at which point Kowalski quickly pushed his tongue into him.  
  
Fraser squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Kowalski tasting him, running his hot wet tongue inside  
his mouth. The kiss was more than what Fraser had bargained for; it actually felt very inviting. Ray's tongue was satiny soft against his own.  
  
Without warning, Kowalski felt Fraser wrap his arms around him, responding to being kissed. His hands crawled up Ray's back and held him close. Fraser started sucking on his tongue and tasting him in return.  
  
Now it was Kowalski's turn to panic and he tried to break away from the kiss but Fraser refused to release him.  
  
Vecchio was furious that Kowalski was manhandling Fraser and lost it. Without giving it a second thought he moved in and pulled them apart, delivering an upper cut to Kowalski's chin.  
  
Kowalski stumbled backwards and landed in Huey's arms sending both men crashing to the floor.  
  
The congregation were horrified by the fight between groom and best man.  
  
Vecchio reached for Fraser who had almost lost his balance, then heard Fraser shriek, "No-o-o-o!" But it was too late because Kowalski jumped on Vecchio from behind.  
  
They started throwing punches and knocking each other around, and Huey and Dewey quickly jumped in, trying to break them up. Dewey pushed Fraser away, thinking it was their female decoy.  
  
"Step away, ma'am, or you might get hur. . . . hur. . . .Fraser?! Oh my God!"  
  
Fraser pushed Dewey aside and ran back in to stop the fight.  
  
Vecchio swung at Kowalski's chin again and yelled. "Come on Stanley is that all you've got!"  
  
Kowalski responded with an upper cut. "Hell no, Vecchio! I got a lot more where that came from!"  
  
Fraser attempted to stop them from tearing each other up and stepped in between them. Upset at being blocked, Kowalski made the mistake of grabbing Fraser and pushed him away. 

This angered Vecchio even more and he grabbed Kowalski by the lapels. "Leave him the fuck alone and take your stinking hands off . . . ."  
  
So Kowalski delivered a blow into his gut and Vecchio stumbled back.  
  
Fraser quickly stepped in again and snapped at Kowalski. 'Don't hit him again, Ray! Please don't!"  
  
Now Kowalski was beyond furious, especially that Fraser appeared to be defending his lover,  
Vecchio, instead of him. "Oh yeah?. . . . . you don't want me to hit your lover? Fine! Then I'll hit you instead!" And he smacked Fraser right on the kisser sending the surprised bride flat on her back.  
  
Fraser tripped on the hem of the dress, stumbled backwards and landed on the potted plants, sending them sprawling in all directions. The crowd was horrified; one loud gasp escaped their mouths, almost in unison. Vecchio was enraged and went for Kowalski's neck but Huey caught him just in time and pushed him back.  
  
It took a minute for Kowalski to realize he had hit Fraser. He had hit his partner, his friend and, to make matters worse, he had probably screwed up their cover. Thinking quickly of how to undo the mess, he ran over to Fraser and knelt down beside him. "OHMIGOD! Oh my God! Oh God, Sweetheart! I'm so sorry!. . . I- I didn't mean to do that! Oh Lord!. . . Oh Lord! Here give me your hand! Come on sugar sweets! Come here and let me look at your beautiful mouth!" Kowalski helped a very dazed Fraser to his feet. He quickly fixed his veil, smoothed his dressdown then wiped at Fraser's mouth with his fingers. The lipstick was smeared from the punch Kowalski had thrown at him.  
  
Fraser stared at him, totally confused as to why he had been hit in the first place. Holding his fingers to his sore mouth, he stared at Kowalski who was worriedly trying to clean him up. Next he stared at a horrified Vecchio standing beside them with bulging eyes. He then cast a side glance at the silent crowd who were anxiously staring at him. At that point he began to bawl loudly, shocking everyone. Covering his face with both hands he sobbed and cried. "I thought you loved me, Angel! Why would you hit me! Oh Dear! Why would you hit me-e-e-e!" He bowed his beautiful blond head and cried loud painful sobs.  
  
The priest glared at both Rays.  
  
Kowalski gawked, horrified, at Fraser sobbing his head off. He looked towards Vecchio for help, but he was just as stunned. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do.  
  
Vecchio finally came to his senses and whispered. "Go to him. . . . her! Apologize, do something! Anything!"  
  
Kowalski quickly walked over to Fraser and grabbed his upper arms."Judy! Judy!. . . . I'm so sorry, Sweetheart! Please Baby, don't cry! Please! Just tell me what to do! I'll do anything, baby!" Kowalski caressed his hair, his face and pleaded, frightened, not knowing how to shut Fraser up.  
  
Huey and Dewey wanted to laugh; it was just too comical.  
  
Kowalski leaned in closer to Fraser and whispered. "You'd better shut up, Fraser, or I'm gonna pop you again!" And kept caressing his hair "Don't cry honey! Come on, it was an accident, Judy! I still love you baby!"   
  
Fraser sobbed louder then leaned closer and whispered "Only if you promise to tell me why you  
hit me in the first place."  
  
Kowalski tensed and snapped at him,"NO!" How could he tell Fraser that he was jealous of Vecchio for stealing his best friend?  
  
Fraser sobbed louder, making Kowalski nervous again. Kowalski glanced at Fraser then at Vecchio, running a hand through his spiked blond hair. 

Vecchio stepped closer to Kowalski and angrily whispered. "What did you tell him? Apologize! Make him stop crying or we are all going to get arrested! Let's get this over with!"  
  
Kowalski growled at Vecchio. "I didn't tell him anything! I swear if he doesn't shut up I'm gonna shoot him!"  
  
Vecchio was enraged and yelled "Then apologize to her!"  
  
Kowalski glared at the teary-eyed Fraser whom he wanted desperately to kill. He took another deep breath and with tightened fist and jaw he mumbled. "I'm so very sorry, Judy and I. . . . I  
promise ta tell ya whatever you wanna know!"  
  
Fraser sniffed and gingerly wiped his nose with a hanky. Then he stuttered "D-do....do you really  
promise Angel?"  
  
Kowalski clenched his teeth and stuck his hands into his pockets. He tried to smile for the sake  
of the crowd and replied. "Yes, Judy, I promise. . . . I promise ta do whatever you want me to do. .  
. . honey."  
  
Fraser smiled and surprised Kowalski when he swung his arms out wide, embracing his neck and  
kissing his cheek "Oh Angel! I'm so happy! I love you so much!"  
  
Kowalski stiffened in his arms and whispered in his ear. "Wait till I get you alone in the room, Frase. I'm gonna beat the crap out of you, sweet-cakes. And I'm gonna actually enjoy doing it!"  
  
The crowd clapped and Fraser beamed like a blushing new bride. Kowalski held his hand and  
smiled sweetly, too.  
  
The elderly priest pulled Fraser aside and whispered "If he gives you any more problems dear, you  
come and tell me about it." Fraser smiled and nodded politely.  
  
The commotion settled and the ceremony proceeded. Then the crowd headed out to the reception where all three couples had planned to celebrate.  
  
Kowalski escorted Fraser to their rented car which someone had written "Just Married" in the rear window.  
  
Once they were alone heading to the reception, Ray gripped the steering wheel tightly and glared  
at Fraser. "What the hell is wrong with you, Fraser? What do you think you're doing! Have  
you come totally unhinged? Did you lose some of those marbles in your head or somethin'! You just  
married me, Fraser! I even kissed you and to make matters worse, I sealed the whole mess by placing a freaking ring on your finger! What is wrong with this picture?! I kissed you, Fraser! And why the fuck did you kiss me back anyway?!"  
  
Fraser applied fresh make-up and turned to his enraged partner. "Ray, I don't see any relevance to  
marbles in this argument, and we are technically not married since we don't have a marriage  
license.. . . . Unless, of course, you consider the fact that the priest didn't know about our. . . .  
unorthodox decision and did indeed marry us. Therefore, making us matrimonially bonded in the  
eyes of . . . . "  
  
Kowalski snapped at him. "Fraser!. . . . Fraser shut up! Just shut up and let me think this thing  
through! You're making me nervous again!"  
  
Fraser persisted in his line of argument. "I don't know why you are in a snit, Ray. I kissed you because you kissed me and further more it's not like I'm ugly or not capable of preforming my wifely . . . . ."  
  
Kowalski glared at him. "Will you shut up! I already have a headache, Fraser!"  
  
Fraser glanced at him and smiled. "Really, Ray. . . . And we haven't even arrived at our hotel room yet."  
  
Ray glared at him then angrily muttered. "I swear Fraser! If you continue with this joke, I'm not  
gonna be responsible for my actions!"  
  
Fraser glared at him." Why did you hit me in the first place, and why would you accuse me of  
being Detective Raymond Vecchio's lover?"  
  
Ray ignored him. He didn't want to argue about Vecchio yet. Besides, they had already arrived at  
the reception and the crowd was waiting. "We'll discuss Vecchio at the hotel room, Frase." He parked the car and stepped out, hurrying to open the door for Fraser. They headed inside, as did Vecchio and the other Detectives.  
  
Kowalski leaned into Fraser and whispered "Can we skip this part and just go to our room?"  
  
Fraser smiled and elbowed him. "And here I thought you had a headache. You are anxious!"  
  
Kowalski glared at his deranged partner then raised a hand to his throbbing head, afraid to say  
anything else.  
  
Fraser pushed him further into the room and added. "You know we cannot leave any of these brides alone until they get safely on the plane, Ray. Now let's just enjoy the food and the music, all right?"  
  
When Kowalski heard the music playing he knew it, he just knew he was going to have to dance with Fraser. Not that he minded dancing, he had always loved to dance with Stella, but this was Fraser, for heaven's sake.  
  
Fraser waited patiently with his hand outstretched and Ray gave him a //damn you, Fraser// look. He finally took Fraser's hand and guided him to the dance floor with the other brides and grooms. The music played softly, and Ray pulled Fraser into his arms gently. The Hawaiian Wedding Song flowed sweetly out of the surrounding speakers.  
  
Ray decided he could do this; all he had to do was close his eyes and pretend it was Stella he was dancing with. He tried to avoid tripping on Fraser's wedding gown as he gallantly waltzed him around the dance floor.  
  
Fraser smiled as they practically glided and floated on the dance floor, while he held the train of  
the dress on his arm. Ray was an excellent dancer, so suave, so gentle and so skilled. They danced perfectly synchronized as if they had been dancing together for years.  
  
Ray closed his eyes mesmerized by the music, the song, the feeling of romance in the air, and  
this supposedly beautiful woman in his arms made him forget his problems. Even if the woman was his best friend.  
  
Fraser was startled when Ray held him tighter to himself and hummed in his ear. Then he felt Ray's lips brush across his cheek, leaving a trail of warm breath behind making him shiver. He was puzzled at Ray's strange actions.  
  
Ray pressed his cheek to Fraser's neck snugly and softly whispered the song into his ear. "This is  
the moment I've waited for. . . . I can hear my heart singing. . . . . soon bells will be ringing. This is the moment. . .of sweet Aloha. . ."I will love you longer than .. . . . forever. . . .Promise me that  
you will leave me never"  
  
Fraser wondered if Ray was consciously aware he was singing so intimately into his ear. "Here and now dear, You're my love. . . . I know dear." 

As he listened intently to Ray singing his heart out, something inside his heart stirred. Something with the kiss earlier, something with Ray's possessiveness and now Ray's singing.

"Promise me that you will leave me never. . . . I will love you longer. . .than forever. . .Now that we are one. . .Clouds won't hide the sun. . .Blue skies of Hawaii will smile. . . . On this, our wedding  
day. . . . I do love you with all my heart." By-King/Hoffman/Manning  


Vecchio angrily sipped his punch as they danced, staring and wondering what the hell they thought they were doing.  
  
Huey bet Dewey that Kowalski was going to steal Fraser from Vecchio. Not only steal him but bed him tonight at the hotel they were staying at.  
  
"No, I don't think so, Huey. I bet a hundred dollars he won't! Vecchio had his sharp claws into that  
Mountie long before the blonde came along."  
  
" Aw come on! Make it a bit more interesting. Let's say two hundred dollars, Dewey! I say Kowalski is going to have the Mountie out of that dress and in his bed tonight."  
  
"You got it! It's a bet and I say Kowalski won't have the balls to do it. Vecchio will keep his  
Mountie, just mark my words." smiled Dewey, pulling his wallet out.  
  
Ray finished singing the song with one last whisper into Fraser's ear. "I will love you longer  
then forever. . . . "  
  
Then another song sung by Toni Braxton followed. "I shall never breath again"  
  
Ray continued to dance holding Fraser tight in his arms and singing into his ear. "If I never hold  
you in my arms again, if I never feel your tender kiss again, if I never hear I love you now and  
then. . . . ."  
  
Fraser returned the embrace, holding him firmly. He wondered if this was part of their  
undercover charade. *Maybe Ray wants everyone to believe we are a real married couple. Or at least he wants our killer to believe it, if he is watching us.* Fraser relaxed as Ray led him around the dance floor, gliding ever so eloquently.  
  
"Cause I promise you, I promise you. . . . that I shall never breath again. . . breath again.. . . .breath again, that I shall never breath again" Ray was caught up in his  
day-dreams of Stella and himself on a dance floor. He was fantasizing that they were dancing on clouds. He was wearing this very same tux and she was wearing a navy blue velour evening gown. They waltzed and kissed passionately, locking arms and lips with each other.  
  
Fraser suddenly felt Ray kissing his neck, placing soft, small, wet kisses under his ear. The  
kisses sent chills up his spine, and he stiffened when he realized they were exciting him. He was suddenly getting stiff somewhere else, too. Then panic set in when he felt Ray's erection on his  
thigh, far down due south of his chest.  
  
Ray kept dancing, but realized the images in his mind were changing, because now he was dancing with Fraser. He sensed Fraser's rough hand in his and the firm, muscled waist where his fingers gripped him. In his mind, Fraser overshadowed Stella and now it was Fraser in his arms. He was like one of those fairy tale princes, standing tall in his red serge tunic and shiny boots. His slick chocolate-brown hair gleamed brilliantly with the moonlight shining on it. Fraser's sturdy arm held his forearm firmly and his other hand squeezed Ray's tightly as their fingers intertwined. And when they pressed their bodies closer together he felt Fraser's erection. An alarm went off in his brain. *Fraser's erection?* and he stopped dancing.  
  
Fraser pushed him away gently.  
  
Ray opened his eyes dreamily, glanced at Fraser and then quickly snapped out of his reverie. He panicked and jumped away. "Oh! Uh. . ..Fraser! I didn't. . . it wasn't. . . .we need to get going! I'm. . . .Let's go!" Ray turned and dragged Fraser off the dance floor.  
  
Fraser, being pulled by Ray, held his wedding dress up so he could walk faster.  
  
Vecchio grabbed Fraser's other hand and gently pulled him back to the dance floor. "The best  
man gets to dance with the bride, Stanley."  
  
Ray refused to release Fraser's hand but Vecchio pulled till he dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
Now Ray knew for a fact that he was jealous of Vecchio. It wasn't just anger or hate, it was pure  
jealousy. He wanted Fraser back with him, like it used to be. He couldn't stand the thought of  
Fraser making love to Vecchio; the thought was too obscene and disgusting.  
  
Vecchio held Fraser close and whispered, "Can you tell me what the hell is going on with you and that wacky James Dean wanna-be? I could swear he seems to be coming onto you Benny!"  
  
Fraser humfped "Really Ray!. . . he is doing no such thing. We were merely dancing and  
pretending to be married."  
  
Vecchio stared into those big blue Mountie eyes and nodded. "Uh-huh, right Benny and I'm St. Peter. I'm not blind Benny. I saw him kissing your neck from where I was standing. Now don't deny it! Are you two having an affair?"  
  
Fraser gasped and raised an eyebrow. "Oh Dear! No Ray. . . .not an affair! And, yes he did kiss my neck. . . . but it was part of the cover . . It is part of the plan."  
  
Vecchio glared at him eye to eye, checking to see if he flinched. "Part of the plan huh? Like the kiss he gave you on the altar Benny? Was that part of the plan too?"  
  
Fraser stared at him with those huge blue eyes and didn't know how to respond because he really didn't know what that kiss was.  
  
"W-Well. . . . T-The kiss at the altar was ah. . ."  
  
Kowalski stepped in and tapped on Vecchio's shoulder. "Hey!. . . . . Judy and I have a honeymoon to get to Vecchio. We have to get going, you know."  
  
Vecchio stared at Fraser who looked very nervous now. He released Fraser and glared at Kowalski. "Aren't you a little too anxious to get to your honeymoon, Stanley?"  
  
Kowalski glowered at him and remarked, "What's it to you?"  
  
Someone asked the bride to throw her bouquet, and Fraser threw it to the waiting females.  
**********************************************  
Once the other couples were safely escorted to the plane, Fraser and Ray headed to their hotel  
room. The other undercover Detectives took their place next door to Kowalski and Fraser's room.  
  
Ray unlocked the door and proceeded into the room making a bee-line for the couch. He was  
removing his jacket, trying to shake off the disguise.  
  
Fraser waited by the door with hands on his hips, staring at his disrobing partner. He cleared his throat and muttered, "Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel! AN-GEL!"  
  
Ray whipped his body around and snapped. "Wha-a-a-a-at!"  
  
Fraser was irritated with his lack of manners and reciprocated sharply, "Well-l-l-l-l?"  
  
Ray was puzzled and snapped back. " Well? Well what! What do you want Fra. . . . Ju-dy?!"  
  
Fraser sighed totally discontented. "You're supposed to carry me across the threshold, Angel."  
  
Ray peered totally dumbfounded and stood his ground for at least 5 seconds. He then stormed  
over to Fraser and muttered angrily, "Listen Frase!. . . . .you must have forgotten to tie that bag of marbles in your head again 'cause another two just slipped right out. There's no way in hell I'm gonna carry you to the bed so get over it!"  
  
Fraser, confused by the statement, whispered, "I don't know why you keep referring to a bag of marbles Angel, and hell has no relevance to our.. . . . "  
  
"Fraser!" Ray snapped, infuriated by his naiveness.  
  
Fraser patiently explained his logical reasoning of why Ray should carry him across the threshold. "Angel . . . Angel if our um . . *guest* should already be occupying our room and notices that our marriage is uh. . . . not so solid then our *guest* will probably retreat and. . . ."  
  
Ray stomped his foot in anger at Fraser's logic. The man could be so damn irritating.  
"J-e-e-e-eesh! I hate it when ya do that, Judy! I hate it when you throw that logic thing at me! Jesus Christ, you just piss me off!. . . . . You want me to carry you? Is that what you want? Is that what you're saying! Okay fine, just put your leg up and I'll carry you! Just hurry up!"  
  
Fraser put his arms around his shoulders and raised a leg, but it didn't help much.  
  
Ray snaked an arm around his waist and tried to maneuver a hand under his leg but the dress got  
in the way. He then tried to lift the dress up and Fraser quickly pushed it down.  
  
"An-gel! Stop that!"  
  
"Wha-at! What was I doing? Dammit Judy, you nearly took my head off! I wasn't trying to look under your dress, for heaven's sake! I'm not a pervert and I'm not the real Ray Vecchio! I was just trying to get a better hold. . . .oh never mind!"  
  
Fraser frowned at the remark about Vecchio then reached over, scooping Ray up into his arms in one sudden move. He then glided easily across the room with Ray in his arms.  
  
"He-e-e-e-e-e-e-ey!. . . .what the fuck. . . . Fra. .. .. Put me down!"  
  
Fraser marched over to the bed and let him drop, plopping him onto the bed. Appearing pleased with himself, he adjusted his false breasts and coughed out a response."Well there, that worked just fine! No bad luck for us." He then back tracked to lock the door.  
  
Ray quickly lunged off the bed and was beside himself with anger. He pointed a finger at Fraser, growling at his unhinged partner, "Don't ya ever do that ta me again! Don't ya ever humiliate me  
like that again! I could'a picked you up JU-DY! I just needed some uh. . . . .leverage! Yeah, leverage! Besides, there was too much dress! Just take it off!"  
  
Fraser stood by with both hands on hips, watching him rant. Then, trying to placate his angry partner, he smiled coyly. "You want me to undress?"  
  
Ray picked up on the wisecrack immediately and scowled at Fraser. "You know what I meant. Did you . . . .did you bring some change of clothes?"  
  
Fraser walked over to the closet and reached in, pulling out a night-bag. "Yes, I brought us a change of clothing. I took the liberty of stopping by your apartment prior to the wedding and fetched some cloths for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom and change."  
  
The thought of Fraser changing into something more revealing suddenly alarmed him. Ray panicked, remembering this was their honey-moon. "Uh. . . .uh, what are you gonna c-change into?"  
  
Fraser was baffled by his question but chose to ignore him and headed to the bathroom..  
  
Ray grabbed his bag and pulled out some jeans and a T-shirt that Fraser had packed for him. Digging further down, he noted that Fraser had packed his shaving kit, a change of socks and his black silk boxers. He blushed a deep red as he lifted the boxers out of the bag and stared at them. Clutching the boxers in one hand he proceeded to shed his tux, tossing the clothing onto the couch, and then donned his comfortable garb. He then made his way to the bed with shoes in hand and stopped midway at the knock on the door.  
  
Quickly withdrawing his gun he snuck over to the door and reached over to peek out the peep hole. "Who is it?" Then he immediately recognized Vecchio's voice as he bellowed, "Room service."  
  
Annoyed by his presence, Ray unlocked the door and growled, "What do you want?"

Vecchio snapped back at him as he entered the room, "Oh nice going Sherlock! Just open the door to  
anyone. Where's Benny?"  
  
Ray slipped the gun back into its holster and followed Vecchio, "I recognized your voice, you moron! He's in the bathroom, changing into something a little more comfortable."  
  
Vecchio glared at him, not liking the sound of the statement, then proceeded with the questions. "So Stanley, what's with you and Benny? You hitting on him? Trying to get him to sleep with you maybe? Cause it ain't gonna happen."  
  
Ray reached over, grabbing Vecchio by the collar yanking him close to his face. Through gritted teeth he snarled, "Shut the fuck up or I'll. . . ."  
  
But Vecchio diverted his gaze past Ray when Fraser made an appearance.  
  
Ray watched Vecchio's mouth drop open and he whisked his head around to see what was going on.  
  
What they saw stunned both of them into silence.  
  
Ray released Vecchio and slowly turned to get a better look.  
  
This definitely was not the Fraser they both knew.  
  
Fraser watched them both, as they gawked at him. He was wearing a luminous aqua kimono  
nightdress made of silk with a high neck collar covering his neck. It reached down to his calves to cover most of his legs, except for a slit up the side of the dress which exposed an extremely pale leg. The  
sleeves were long, down to his wrists.  
  
Ray glance up, his face now totally spellbound by the transformation of his partner. The blond hair was now brushed behind his ears, exposing more of his pale face which glowed with the bright red lipstick. His eyelashes still retained the thick black mascara, making his gray-blues appear a sensual sapphire hue. And his cheeks were accentuated by the bronze tinge dusted softly across the cheekbones.  
  
Both Rays stood open-mouthed, ogling him.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Kowalski what Vecchio saw in their partner. The man was drop-dead gorgeous. He was a real beauty, especially in drag. Ray felt a stirring in his cock and was horrified when he realized he was getting an erection. He managed to stammer, "W-Wow!. . . .Fra. . . . J-Judy. W-Who taught you how to put make-up?"  
  
Vecchio was just as shocked, and somewhat peeved, thinking Fraser was trying to impress Kowalski. He was sure Fraser was deliberately doing this to hold on to his soon-to-be-ex-partner.  
  
Fraser's face flushed a beautiful shade of red and shyly responded, "I-I have a friend who is a  
wonderful make-up artist and taught me a trick or two about disguises. Ray? What are you doing  
here?"  
  
Vecchio peered at Kowalski then shifted his gaze to Fraser, "I was checking to see if you were  
ok, Benny. I was just on my way out and. . . . . . you going to be ok, Benny?" Vecchio wanted to add <*With Mr. I-want-to-eat-you-up*>but decided it was not worth upsetting his friend.  
  
Fraser reached over, placing a hand on Vecchio's shoulder, and smiled.  
  
Kowalski watched as Fraser's long red fingernails brushed Vecchio tenderly across the shoulder and cringed. He clenched his teeth in jealousy, eyeing their loving gestures.  
  
"I'm just fine Ray. You shouldn't even be here, you know." Fraser smiled to reassure Vecchio that everything was going well.  
  
Vecchio loved to see his friend smile; it was the kind of smile that would warm your frozen toes in the middle of a Chicago winter. Vecchio smiled himself. "Yes, I know I shouldn't be here. I was just leaving." Vecchio shifted his gaze to Kowalski and pointed at him. "And as for you!. . You had better watch it Stanley!"  
  
Ray sneered at Vecchio's remark, "Just get out of here okay!?"  
  
Vecchio glared at him for a few more seconds, then left.  
  
Ray directed his attention back to Fraser and eyed him a couple of minutes more, shaking his  
head, "Boy, is that Italian idiot possessive or what?! What the fuck does he think I'm gonna do?  
Does he. . . .."  
  
Fraser reached over, grasping hold of a startled Ray, and tugged him to the couch, "Okay Angel, let's sit down and clarify your reasons for striking me at the altar. You vowed that you would never lift a hand to me again after the incident at the lake."  
  
Ray landed beside Fraser on the couch when Fraser tugged his arm to sit. He was inches away  
from those cherry-red lips and some beautiful aroma that permeated around Fraser. He averted his gaze to his partners blues and sat totally fascinated by his guise . The cosmetics he wore created an illusion of a gorgeous creature that was not Fraser. The woman before him was just too breathtaking. Unable to resist those lips Ray reached over, wanting to touch them.  
  
Fraser quickly reached up, snatching his hand."What are you doing?. . . .Ray I deserve an explanation as to why you struck me at the altar."  
  
Ray pulled his hand away, then stood up and proceeded with his nervous pacing. Running both hands through his stiff blond spikes, Ray was attempting to untangle his thoughts. Too much had happened  
in the last few hours and he wanted to put things into perspective. Fraser's attire wasn't helping much either because he was too damn distracting. He finally remembered being angry with Fraser because he withheld information concerning his lover, Vecchio. He stopped in mid-step and fixed narrowed  
eyes at Fraser. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought we were friends, Ben. . . . .Judy. . . I mean, for the last two years you've been harping at me of how *friendly* we are, am I right? Didn't we have this, sort of trust between us? Well, let me correct myself, you at least led me to believe that  
we could trust each other. I thought we had an. . . . You were good Fraser. . really pulled one over me."  
  
Fraser leaned back into the couch as he studied his partner, totally baffled by his comments. "Ray, I have no idea what this is leading to. Did I conduct myself in some improper manner that would make you question our friendship? Did I insinuate that I did not trust you ? Does this have anything to do with Raymond Vecchio?"  
  
Ray stopped pacing and held his breath when Fraser made the mistake of crossing his legs, making himself more comfortable on the couch. The gesture was far more distracting than his beautiful face was. Ray gawked at the long, sensual, pale leg that was now exposed due to the slit up the side of the  
dress. His cock thumped a sharp beat against his pants and he nearly let a moan escape his throat. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip and inhaled deeply, trying to re-collect his thoughts. Discussing Fraser's romance with Vecchio suddenly seemed irrelevant..  
  
Fraser studied his partner, dumbfounded by his behavior, "Angel? Angel, are you all right? What is going on with you? I would like to discuss your dilemma, should you care to expound on the matter."  
  
Ray peered at him then ambled over and sat by him, "Fraser, don't do that!"  
  
Fraser was genuinely baffled by the command, "Don't do what, Angel?"  
  
Ray glared at his pale, bare leg then shifted his stare up to his partner's face and shook his head. "Nothing, never mind." With narrowed eyes he glared into his partner's gray-blues then reached over and cupped Fraser's chin. Lowering his voice so the Detectives next door wouldn't make out anymore of their conversation, he commented, " Benton. . . if you really trusted me then why didn't ya tell me that Vecchio was your lover. Why didn't you tell me that you were gay? Didn't you think that I could handle something like that? Do you think I'm too dense?"  
  
The shock on Fraser's face was very evident when his beautiful red lipsticked mouth dropped open. Fraser backed away from Ray's grasp, at a loss for words. His eyelids went into a frenzied blinking mode, trying to focus on Ray's blues.  
  
Ray observed the rapid flutter of eyelashes and the gaping mouth that seemed frozen on his face.  
He hadn't expected this kind of response as he sat, anxiously waiting for an answer.  
  
The shock on Fraser's face finally dissipated a fraction at a time, allowing his voice to return."I-I. . . .I am what!? W-What d-did you just say?" Having recovered from the shock Fraser stared at his partner,  
disturbed by his accusations, and whispered back rather harshly, " Stanley Raymond Kowalski have you gone insane!? Where ever did you procure such utter nonsense?!"  
Ray stared at the unsettled look on his face and his outrage wavered by a fraction. "No Benton, I have not gone insane. . . . . yet. Are you denying your relationship to Vecchio to spare my feelings? . . .Well you don't have to worry about sparing my feelings, cuz you can keep your lover Benton. Personally speaking, I think the man's an egotistical moron but hey, if that's your type of man then who am I to question you? You couldn't restrain yourself from running to him once he returned could you? You just up and dump your friends like we never existed huh?. . . . did you forget that you had another friend too?"  
  
Fraser sat in a catatonic state trying to digest the words coming out of his friend's mouth. He finally coughed out a response. "R-Angel! Angel where ever did you . . . . ."  
  
But Ray would not be dissuaded and continued his tirade, "Oh-h-h-h, now I see why you wore that night dress and. . . . oh no!. . . .you're using me?! Oh God, you're using me to make Vecchio jealous! Oh man that is so pathetic! . . . . . That's why you got yourself all prettied up, so you  
could impress him with your beautiful face and your beautiful body?!. . . Oh God, do I feel like a  
sap! Oh God Fraser!" Ray sunk back into the couch, feeling totally spent. This was the lowest  
blow he could imagine coming from his best friend. With narrowed eyes he glared at Fraser then sat up quickly and growled at him, " Well you know what buddy, you can keep your fucking style pig as far as I'm concerned, cuz I want nothing to do with you!!"  
  
Fraser was flabbergasted by the accusations and the innuendoes which were just too much to handle. Then he fixed a scowling stare at Ray, complete with squinted eyes and lips clamped tightly shut. His jawbone went rigid as his face begin to contort in pure anger. He was outraged and didn't trust himself to speak to his insane partner. He opened his mouth but his erratic breathing prevented speech. Again he attempted a rebuttal, "In my defense Ray, let me first say that I-I have never. . . . .never participated in any sexual bonding of any kind. . .with. . . . with Detective Raymond Vecchio! You are dreadfully misinformed about Ray Vecchio and myself!. . . . Not that it is any of your business to begin with. .. . And another thing. . . . had I had a relationship with Ray Vecchio I would not be discussing it with you because . .. .well because it is unchivalrous Ray! Ray Vecchio and I are merely partners and very good friends! He is a very good friend of mine, as are you." Fraser finished speaking, maintaining the tautness of his face.  
  
Ray had watched that beautiful face become even more beautiful when Fraser scolded him. His face flushed a deep red and his narrowed eyes looked so sensual. Ray swallowed, hard watching those red lips move rapidly, puckering several times as he spoke. He wondered how it would feel to shut him up by kissing those fast, moving, cherry colored lips. He also wondered if Fraser was aware that his breast bounced up and down with his labored breathing. Biting his bottom lip, Ray attempted to extricate his mind from the gutter and back to the issue at hand. He back-tracked in his mind to allow Fraser's words to sink into him slowly. Then he suddenly felt very stupid, realizing deep within his heart that Fraser would not lie to him. It was not in the Mountie's vocabulary to lie. Had Fraser not mentioned how many times he was proud to call him a friend? It was painful to see Fraser distressed with his accusations. The Mountie was nearly in tears that his friendship was being challenged by his supposed best friend. Ray was at a loss as to how to proceed to undo the damage. So Fraser was not having a relationship with Ray Vecchio and Fraser was not gay. He reached for Fraser's hand which rested on his bare leg and grasped his fingers. Staring intently into his blue grays, Ray ran his thumb across the back of his hand caressing it tenderly, "Benton I'm a jerk. . . . I'm so very sorry for accusing you of. . . It's just uh. . . . . I have a big mouth Benton. Can we uh. . . . . can we please start over again? I mean. . . . damn it, Benton, you just kinda dumped me you  
know and it hurt me. We're supposed to be friends and uh. . . . . and then Vecchio waltzes back into your life and uh. . . . .I know he's your friend and all but. . . . but you just left me high and dry like I was nobody. . . .You just abandoned me. You pushed me aside like I don't count or somethin'."  
  
Fraser calmed down immediately upon hearing Ray pour his heart out to him. It was just like Ray to want to discuss his deep, inner feelings unlike Ray Vecchio who never wanted to discuss such matters. Fraser's face relaxed quicky and he pursed his red tinged lips, eyeing his partner's wounded  
baby-blues. This was followed by the nervous gesture of running his thumb nail across his beautiful colored eyebrow. A smile finally made it's way into his face as Ray grasped his fingers tightly, "I-I understand what you are going through Ray. . . *to be dumped*. . . . as you put it. . . . .But.. . . But I did not *dump* you Ray. I would never do such a thing. .. . . I was being courteous by spending time with Ray Vecchio and his family. . . . You are aware that he has been absent for two years. I. . . . . I missed your company, Ray. . . . .The truth is, I worried about you. . . .I missed. . . .. I felt . . . lonely  
without your companionship. I-I have become accustomed to being with you."  
  
Ray could not prevent the grin from sneaking into his face, "Y-you missed me Benton? Are you  
serious?"  
  
Fraser's face flushed and he bowed his head in embarrassment. His eyes darted to Ray's hand  
which still gripped his fingers. Then he peeked up, giving Ray a wide-eyed look, "Yes I am being serious Ray. I don't understand how you could possibly believe Detective Raymond Vecchio and I were. . . . . were. . . ..involved."  
  
Ray inhaled deeply, completely relieved that his partner still wanted him over Vecchio. Then he realized he practically confessed about being jealous, and the thought made him uncomfortable. He quickly released Fraser's fingers and ran a hand through his spikes. "I uh. . . . I thought you were  
involved but uh. . . . you and Vecchio were. . . . .not. And uh. . . .Well. . .you're not. . . And you're not ga. . .never mind."  
  
Fraser noticed the chagrin look on his partner's face and decided to embarrass him further.  
"Ray. . . .you made a remark about. . . .you remarked about my beauty?. . .. . You made  
mentioned of my beautiful body."  
  
The question alarmed the Detective and he was up on his feet, readily pacing the floor, "Oh that. . . . I uh. . .it's the uh make up looks great on you Fra. . .Judy. . .That's what I meant. . .W-we uh. . . need to keep our ears open." His mind drifted back to how beautiful Fraser appeared sitting there in all his splendor. He glanced at that long sensual-looking pale leg and his mind wandered to the other parts of his partner's body. * What is going on with me cause that has got to be the prettiest leg I have seen in a very long time! How could I have imagined those strong arms embracing Vecchio?. .  
. . . and that beautiful face pressed against Vecchio's face.. . . . How could I have pictured Fraser's luscious red lips kissing Vecchio ? And Vecchio running his fingers through Fraser's hair. . . . . and those long, long legs in laced up leather boots. . . . .long legs that could easily wrap around my hips and grind his . . . . . Jesus Christ! What am I saying! The man's not gay! What is happening to me! Could I really be that kind of jealous?*  
  
Fraser noticed Ray shake his head as if trying to clear his mind, and then he scurried away to look out of the window.  
  
Ray sensed the tightness of his pants around the crotch area as his cock filled up quickly from all the fantasizing. The erection throbbed against his zipper making his cock really sensitive.  
  
Fraser stood up and adjusted the dress, then strolled over to the king sized bed. He proceeded to remove the comforter, folding it then placing it on the chair beside the bed.  
  
Ray was too engrossed in his aching erection to notice what was going on behind him. He heard  
some patting noise and turned around to find Fraser fluffing the pillows, "W-what are you doing  
Fra. . .Judy?"  
  
"Well since there is no further discussion I'm preparing our bed, Angel. Did you forget that this is our honey-moon? If you recall, our *guests* M.O. is to eradicate its targets while in the fervor of passion. And his approximate time preference is midnight. Furthermore, according to my watch. . . . we are approaching midnight. So, we must situate ourselves in the bed . . . . Come and undress, Angel, and I'll go change."  
  
The thought of removing his clothes frightened Ray; not even the killer frightened him as much  
as Fraser did at this moment. It had not even crossed his mind that they would be in the same bed tonight. He panicked, wondering how he was to avoid this situation. *OH Dear Lord! I can't get into the bed with him cause he'll know I have a frigging erection! . . .What the hell am I gonna do now?. . . . Ask him if it's okay to bone him after he just told me he's not gay? Yeah right Kowalski, nice going  
Sherlock!. . . . .Oh Jesus Christ, but I wanna sleep with him! I need him to give me a hand here.  
. . Or even a mouth! Damn him for looking so gorgeous! Oh my God! Am I really thinking all of this*  
  
Fraser eyed his partner who seemed totally preoccupied with his thoughts,"Angel? Angel, are  
you all right?"  
  
Ray didn't turn around because of the tent forming up front in his crotch area. "Y-Yeah, of  
course I'm okay Fra.. . . Judy."  
  
Fraser smiled, detecting Ray's discomfort. And truth be told, he was actually enjoying making Ray uneasy. After all Ray deserved admonishment after wrongfully accusing him of sexual intimacy with Ray Vecchio. Fraser allowed a wicked thought to trek across his mind.*I have plans for you Raymond Kowalski for falsely accusing me of sexual lovemaking with Raymond Vecchio. Wait until we get into bed!*  
  
Ray pleaded with his erection to take a hike. His cock, of course, refused to depart and responded with yet another thump against his zipper. Ray stuck his hands in his pockets carefully then faced Fraser. "Fr. . . .Judy uh. . . . your not . . . .your not gonna. . . . wear one of those thingy's are you?. . . . You didn't bring one of those did you?"  
  
Fraser diverted his attention from the bed to Ray and feigned understanding. He then declared,  
"Oh Dear!. . . . . I do believe they have a proper name, Angel. The proper terminology is  
negligees. . . . and no, Angel, I did not bring one. . . . . Does my not bringing one alter our plans? Does it disappoint you?"  
  
The question caught him off guard, startling him. "NO! No. . . . . I mean. . . . it isn't necessary,  
you can sleep in your underwear. . .NO! I meant with your clothes on, or however you sleep Fra,  
Judy. . . . I mean, I was supposed to be here with that other female detective but. . . ,  
  
Fraser cut him off, "The other female?. . . . Oh, never mind Angel, just undress and get into bed.  
I'll undress and. . . . . I have no problem if you prefer to sleep in the nude Angel. . . ."  
  
"NO-o-o-o-o!. . . . .NO! That dress you have on would be fine Fra.. . . . Judy! No nudity! None!"  
Ray nearly choked on his words, totally alarmed by the tantalizing suggestion.  
  
Fraser nodded and turned away, chuckling to himself at his partners uneasiness. He made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Ray felt he was about to collapse due to overstimulation of hormones in his cock and drainage of blood to his brain. Sex deprivation was playing a big part in this, too. He kicked the socks aside and yanked the T-shirt off flinging it to the couch. Then he grumbled, "Dammit, this is getting crazier by the minute! I kissed Fraser to make Vecchio jealous but it backfires and the idiot kisses me back. And why the hell does he kiss me back anyway? I know Fraser did it deliberately!. . . . . Then I accuse him of sleeping with Vecchio, which he denies and I believe him. . . . .then I accuse him of being gay, but he's not. . . and now we're gonna sleep together on our cozy honeymoon? What next!" Ray sat on the bed and backed into the headboard to remove his pants as he continued his monologue, "Oh yeah and let's not forget the dancing. . .There I was, happily dancing the night away in his arms like we were lovers. And the worst part is that I was enjoying dancing with my partner! . . . No I take it back, the worse part is that I got an erection while I danced in his arms! God  
dammit! So that makes me the gay one . . . oh man!. . . . I mean I'm the one with the hard on and the Prince of Ice doesn't even think any thing is wrong with this picture?. . . . He acts as if all this is part of our daily routine, just part of our job! I'm definitely going crazy here!" Ray looked down at the black silk boxers he wore, and it dawned on him that Fraser had packed them. He had gone to his apartment and hand-picked these specific silk boxers for him to wear tonight. The thought brought on a prick of excitement to his cock. Now, like an idiot, he started talking to his erection, "Are ya crazy! You'd better calm yousself down, cause yer not getting anything. . . . nothing but a kick in the head! Now settle down and leave me alone!" He glanced up and to his horror found Fraser staring at him. Ray had been so absorbed in his solo tete-a-tete that he had not heard Fraser walk in.  
  
"Excuse me? Were you addressing me, Angel?" Fraser stood idly by the bed.  
  
Ray reached for the sheet, draping it across his mid-section and mumbled, "No! I uh. . . . . talking ta myself. . . you know."  
  
Fraser frowned and nodded, "Ah-h-h-h" Then he collected Ray's pants and placed them on the  
chair beside the bed.  
  
Ray watched his every movement. The blond wig was still fastened in place and the makeup still  
remained intact. Fraser was now in a long night-shirt several inches shy of his knees. Now he was exposing two very long muscular shaven legs.  
  
Ray's cock was doing somersaults in his boxers as he ogled at the long pair of pale legs. His heartbeat and breathing went berserk and he straightened up quickly trying to hide his erection.  
"Fra. . . . . Judy, this isn't gonna work!. . . .. This most definitely is not going ta work!"  
  
Fraser stared at him, puzzled by the statement, then reached over the bed and clicked off the lights. He scampered under the covers next to Ray and smiled, "Nonsense Angel! Of course it will work. . .Our murderer has an insatiable thirst for honeymooners. Now lets resume our *honeymoon* facade and get comfortable."  
  
Ray was everything but comfortable with a semi-naked Fraser being so damn close. He also  
possessed an erection that was nearing eruption with a force comparable to that of Mount St. Helens.  
  
Fraser reached over casually, placing a hand on Ray's forearm.  
  
Nearly jumping out of his skin, Ray jerked back, "F-Judy! Whadda ya doing?"  
  
Fraser quelled a smile, not that Ray could see it anyway, "It's ok Ray. You need to learn to relax.  
. . .you're so tense. . . . .maybe I should give you a massage?"  
  
Ray freaked blurting out his shock, "NO! Are you crazy?" Struggling to return normalcy to his  
vital signs, Ray attempted to calm down. *Yeah, Fraser, and maybe you ought'a just suck my dick! Why don't you, while we're at it buddy!* But the thought excited him even more so he whisked it out of his head.  
  
Fraser suppressed his laughter and whispered, "Angel, if we are to maintain our charade for the murderer, we need to impersonate a *honey-mooning* couple. And honey-mooning entails being intimate."  
  
Ray was horrified with the proposal of being intimate, yet Fraser persisted in provoking the lust within him. Then he sensed Fraser closing in.  
  
"Ray, earlier in our conversations we were speaking of homosexuality. . . . .I don't mean to appear 

intrusive but has it ever occurred . . ."  
  
The unfinished question transported Ray off the bed and to his feet within seconds, "OK! Ok!  
That's it!. . . . I can't do this F. . . . . Judy . . . .whatever! I can't handle this! Look I wanna  
apologize about the Vecchio thing!. . . . I really didn't mean to accuse you of anything, it's just  
uh. . . .it was a mistake okay?! I won't do it again, I promise okay?!"  
  
Fraser sat up and stared at the dark form that was his partner, "And I accepted your apology. Did  
I do something wrong?"  
  
Ray stood by the bed feeling like a coward. His thoughts ran rampant and his cock throbbed fiercely * Oh God what the hell is wrong with me? Okay Kowalski just calm down, this is just a job. . . . . just  
another stake-out for Christ sakes! What's so difficult about another stake-out? I mean I've done this hundreds of times before!. . . . . . Fraser! Oh God, it's Fraser who's making me crazy!. . . . Wait a minute. . . . . wait a minute! Hold on here. . . .Maybe  
its Fraser who wants to make love to me! OH my. . . . .*  
  
Fraser cut into his thoughts, "Will you come back to the bed please? Come on Angel. . . . I  
won't ask you any more questions. Pleas-s-se?"  
  
If there was anything worse then all this mess, Ray thought, it was hearing Fraser begging him to get into bed. He paused momentarily, then hesitantly crawled back into the bed. He growled at Fraser, "Look Judy, this is uh. . . . This is a job and nothing else okay?! You're making it very difficult and  
awkward for me, so stop with the sex questions! Let's just get on with our job and uh. . . . maybe we'll catch ourselves a killer okay?"  
  
Fraser nodded and responded innocently, " I'm sorry Angel, I thought we were doing our job. What did you think I was trying to do?"  
  
Ray didn't trust himself to reply fearing he'd blow up at Fraser. Then he winced when Fraser slipped an arm under his forearm and wrapped it around his slender body. Fraser drew Ray closer to himself.  
  
Ray stiffened knowing that, should their bodies make contact, Fraser would detect his erection. He reached up, placing a hand on Fraser's chest, and pushed him back gently.  
  
Fraser frowned then eased himself closer to his partner, brushing a thigh against Ray's erection. He heard the sharp intake of breath that escaped from Ray and realized what had happened. He froze in place then whispered, "Are you okay Ray? Did I ah. . . . did I do something wrong?!"  
  
Ray wanted to kill him for being so damn naive and asking such stupid questions, "No Fraser.  
You didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Fraser nodded, "Understood." Then he deliberately pushed his thigh up against Ray's erection  
and parked it there.  
  
Ray thought he would pass out, and gasped as he tightened his fingers on his partner's forearm, wanting to scream in pain. He clamped his lips shut and felt the throbbing of his cock against Fraser's thigh.  
  
They were both very quiet, with only Ray's labored breathing interrupting the silence. Ray realized he was going to burst soon and wanted to maneuver his cock away from Fraser's leg. "F-Fraser. . . . Fraser uh. . . is everything ok? You're a little quiet there." Ray realized how idiotic the question sounded but he couldn't contain the ache any longer. //Of course he's not okay Kowalski! You're boning his leg like a dog in heat and are about to coat it full of yer juice dammit! //  
  
Fraser perceived that Ray was in sexual distress. He wondered when the transformation of friendship to sexual desire had taken place. Thoughts of Ray desiring him now hammered into his brain. *Could Ray possibly yearn for me?. . . . . Could it be possible that he wants to be intimate with me? Am I responsible for his arousal, or could it be the cosmetics and dress that are confusing him?"  
  
The silence persisted for another long two minutes, then Fraser seized the hand that clasped his forearm, "Ray?. . . . . Ray, I am fine. . . . Do you mind. . . . .would you mind?. . . . Should I  
embrace you for the sake of our pretense?"  
  
Ray could not reflect at the moment due to over stimulation of his cock. He was also upset with  
himself for lusting his partner. *Damn you, Fraser, for looking so hot! Why did you remove your clothes and climb into bed with me?! Really, I should be blaming that idiotic Italian who  
decided to come back and confuse my feelings for you!* He breathed in deeply then steadied his voice, "Yeah Fraser. . . . You can hold me. . . . Just. .. . Never mind."  
  
Fraser nodded, "Understood." He eased forward and encircled Ray in his arms. Now Ray's stiff  
erection pressed against his abdomen and they were both very quiet. Fraser then whispered "Ray,  
may I ask you. . . . ,  
  
  
"NO!" Ray snapped at him.  
  
Fraser felt his partner's breath flow warmly into his mouth. The closeness of Ray's mouth was  
enough to heighten the throbbing between his own legs. Swallowing hard, he resumed with the question. "Ray, would you care to sleep with. . . . ,  
  
Ray clamped a hand across his partner's mouth, shutting off any sound, "Sh-h-h! I heard something!"  
  
Fraser glared at him. Then heard the sound himself.  
  
Ray withdrew his hand from Fraser's mouth and cautiously checked his gun. Reassured that his  
gun was readily accessible he snaked an arm around Fraser's neck and whispered, "Sorry  
buddy!" And dove his face into Fraser's neck, clamping his parted lips on his warm skin.  
  
Fraser clenched Ray's upper arms and tried to push him off, startled by the sudden, assault.  
  
Ray detected the Mounties uncertainty and whispered, "It's supposed to be our honey moon and we're supposed to be horny. . . so moan Fraser."  
  
Fraser quit fighting his partner and pondered what course of action to take. He then fastened  
his mouth to Ray's chin, licking and sucking it noisily.  
  
Ray was stunned as the Mountie seduced his chin, which swiftly provoked his cock once again.  
He was the one moaning in ecstasy. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h Go-o-o-od!" Ray gasped, nearly biting his  
bottom lip off trying to down-play his pleasure. Fraser was driving him crazy, swirling his tongue around his chin, almost cutting his breath off. He managed to gasp out a command, "F-Fr-Judy. . . .oh-h-h-h-h. Y-You make with the uh. . .uh noise and the moaning now. Oh-h-h-h-h-h!"  
  
Fraser felt his face flush, realizing he couldn't vocalize his role of pleasure. In hushed tones he murmured, "I can't do that Ray."  
  
Ray jabbed him in the side, "Just do it! Oh-h-h-h-h-h!"  
  
Fraser shook his head, "I can't do it Ray. I won't sound convincing."  
  
Being sucked, licked, and having a rock hard erection without the benefit of relief only aggravated matters for Ray. He was at his wits end with his partner. He grabbed hold of Fraser's chin, shoving it up, exposing his neck. Then, savagely, he sunk his teeth into his partner's neck.  
  
"O-w-w-w-w-w-w-w! Ra-a-a- a-Ange-e-e-e-el!"  
  
Ray disengaged his teeth from Fraser's neck and snickered, "They say payback's a bitch pard!"  
He then pounced and mounted the Mountie. "Okay, Judy dear, let's have some fun here! You're about to loose your virginity!"  
  
Fraser was shocked as he stared up at his partner. "Uh. . .Angel? What are you. . . . ."  
  
Ray grabbed Fraser's wrists to prevent the Mountie from fighting him off and leaned forward, pushing his hands up over his head, pinning him to the bed. Now he was inches from the Mountie's startled face and whispered into his mouth, "Look Frase, if the killer's watching us then we're doing it right; if Vecchio and the duck boy's are watching then they'll get a free show. I have no problem with it." Ray reached down and brushed his lips across the Mountie's then commenced with the grinding and the sound effects."O-o-o-o-oh Yes-s-s-s-s!. . . . . Yes! Just spread your legs open for me  
Judy o-o-o-o-o-just like that baby!. . . . . um-m-m-m-m-m-m-m, yes-s-s-s-s-s-s-s sweetheart! Just  
touch me right. . . . .he-e-e-e-ere! Yes-s-s-s-s-s! . . . Yes!"  
  
Fraser was blushing every shade of red known to mankind, listening to Ray's *pillow talk* So this is how Ray sounded in the heat of passion. Fraser decided he sounded really good.  
  
Ray accommodated himself between his partner's legs and started pumping against his crotch.  
  
Fraser's knees sprung up automatically as he became sexually aroused, with Ray's erection  
pounding against him. He realized that Ray could feel his erection also, but with what Ray was doing to him that was impertinent.  
  
Ray, still maintaining the hold on the Mounties wrists, leaned forward and fastened his mouth to  
Fraser's. Covering Fraser's mouth with his own, he sucked his partner's soft warm lips. Roughly nipping his partner's lips between his teeth, Ray attempted to make him moan.  
  
Fraser couldn't contain the pleasure any longer and now moaned; the gesture allowed Ray's tongue to slip into him. Ray's tongue was satiny and Fraser could taste the sweetness of the cherry flavored drink Ray had toasted with earlier. Fraser immediately reciprocated with his own tongue. Now it was he who was allowing Ray to taste him.  
  
Ray moaned with the erotic gesture of having Fraser's tongue within him. He decided he was going to have an orgasm whether the killer was present or not. Fraser's tongue reaching deep inside of him sent his mind and cock into a tail-spin. So far the room was quiet, except for the harsh sounds of their heavy breathing. All kinds of thoughts crossed Ray's mind especially the fact that this was just a job to Fraser. It had stopped being a job for him since Vecchio stepped back into their lives. Now he could honestly say that he was in love with his partner. He shut all those thoughts out except for one. * God, having an orgasm in the process of almost getting killed is really bad timing!*  
  
Fraser moaned softly and pulled his hands free from the ones that held him captive. He reached down and secured the blond head to his mouth.  
  
Being held down only intensified Ray's sexual desire and he gripped Fraser's shoulder for  
better leverage. Now he pumped his cock harder into Fraser's. Ray reached down and pulled  
Fraser's night shirt up to make contact with his bare skin. The friction between their hot skins  
intensified and Ray broke the kiss when he exploded, "Oh! Oh! Ah-h-h-h-m-m-m-m-m-m!" Ray  
tried to suppress his cry of ecstasy and managed to shut if off when he bit down on his lips.  
  
In the heat of passion Fraser gazed at his partner's chin jutting out as Ray lifted his head into the air. Fraser realized what had just occurred between them both but mostly what Ray had achieved. He could feel the warm, wet stickiness between them as it escaped his partner's boxers and seeped between his inner thighs. Then Fraser clamped a hand to Ray's mouth, sensing someone near.  
  
Ray regained his senses quickly enough when he heard the noise himself. He pulled the gun from under  
the pillow and held it beside Fraser's head. He knew he had a lot of apologizing and explaining to do later.  
  
Within seconds the killer pounced on the bed, kicking the gun out of Ray's hand.  
  
Ray yelped at the sudden sharp pain in his wrist, when he felt a boot make contact with his hand.  
  
Fraser was on the killer within seconds and both went over the bed to the floor.  
  
The killer flipped him over and pinned him down.  
  
Ray caught the glitter of the butcher knife over the killer's head, aimed at Fraser's face. Ray screamed, quickly scampering to his feet then springing on the killer. "NO-O-O-O-O-O!"  
  
Within seconds the front door flew open and someone flicked a switch, flooding the entire room with light. Vecchio, Huey and Dewey ran in with weapons trained at the group on the floor.  
  
Vecchio screamed, "Stop! Police! Move a finger and I'll shoot it off!"  
  
Ray already had the suspect pinned to the floor.  
  
Fraser reached for the knife and proceeded to stand up.  
  
Vecchio motioned for Dewey to handcuff their suspect, then offered Fraser a hand.  
  
Dewey smiled and blinked at Fraser, "Whoa-a-a-a Fraser! You really make a  
great looking broad! Maybe you ought to invest in a sex change! Man! Look at those legs!"  
  
Vecchio and Ray glared at him and grunted, "Shut up Dewey!"  
  
Fraser blushed and pushed the rumpled shirt down to cover his boxers. Embarrassed by the  
remark he murmured."T-Thank you kindly Detective Dewey."  
  
Dewey was staring at Ray next and cat whistled. "Whoa-a-a-a Kowalski. . . . nice legs! Those are real silk boxers aren't they? You need to wipe that. . . you know.. . . Lipstick off your chin and  
mouth, Kowalski. Wonder how that got there?"  
  
Ray glared at him sarcastically. "Hardy har, har Mr. Funny man." He spun around to wipe his  
face and noticed Vecchio was glaring at him. Vecchio was practically shooting daggers from his  
eyes.  
  
Huey and Dewey cuffed the suspect and dragged him downstairs to their car.  
  
Vecchio grabbed a napkin off the night stand and strolled over to where Fraser stood. He reached  
over taking hold of the Mounties chin and proceeded to wipe the smeared lipstick off his mouth.  
"You ok Benny? And what the fuck was going on in here anyway? What happened to your pants, Benny? Why the hell are you practically naked?"  
  
Ray grabbed his jeans and slipped them on to cover the stickiness in his boxers. Enraged by the  
Italian's nosiness he growled at him, "Dammit Vecchio! Of course he's okay! What kind of  
stupid question is that. . . . I mean the man's a cop, for heaven's sakes! He's very capable of  
taking care of himself in case you hadn't noticed.. . . . . He did survive while you were gone, you damn idiot!"  
  
Vecchio strolled over to where Ray stood and glared at him, "Now look, Stanley, let's get something straight between you and me. . . .Benny was my friend long before you came along. We have a special bond between us and heaven knows what you think you have! Now fuck off and get out of my face! And Stanley, what the fuck was all that conversation about? You accusing Benny of all kinds of shit..."  
  
Fraser stepped in immediately when he saw Ray flexing his fingers and inching in closer to Vecchio. "No. . . . gentlemen, it's been a long day. I think we all need to just go home for now."  
  
Vecchio and Ray glared at each other for a couple of minutes more, then backed away.  
  
Vecchio stepped away from Ray and turned his attention to Fraser."You're right about going home Benny. You got a lot of explaining to do! Come on, just get your stuff together and I'll take you home."  
  
Ray glanced at Fraser and Fraser returned with a side glance. He wanted Fraser to spend the night with him. As jealous as it sounded, he just wanted Fraser to choose him over Vecchio. He wanted to tell the Mountie that he just learned that he was in love with him.  
  
Fraser looked away from those baby blues that expected an answer. They both knew what had occurred earlier between them and this confused Fraser. He didn't know if Ray wanted him to stay or to leave him alone. Fraser knew what he wanted, and that was to spend the night and finish what they had started.  
  
Vecchio observed their silent stares at each other then repeated his request, "Benny? Did you  
hear what I said? Get your stuff and let's get going. We have a long day tomorrow."  
Ray collected the duffle bag off the floor and handed it to Fraser, "It's ok Frase, I'll see you at work tomorrow. You go ahead and change into your duds and we'll call it a day." Ray avoided his stare because he didn't want Fraser to feel sorry for him. That was the last thing he wanted of Fraser.  
  
Fraser accepted the duffle bag then turned his attention to Vecchio "If you don't mind Ray, I need to stay and talk to. . . . .well, Ray. There is something I have to tell him. Thank you kindly for the offer, but at the moment I have to decline."  
  
Vecchio's smile wavered by a fraction then he narrowed his eyes at Ray,"Well if he needs to talk to you what can I say? Just make sure he gets home safely Stanley. And for crying out loud wipe that shit off your face. Makes you look stupid!. . . . Night Benny!"  
  
Fraser smiled at his partner and nodded."Good night Ray."  
  
Vecchio left and headed for his car.  
**************************************************************  
  
Downstairs, sitting in the car, Huey turned toward Dewey. "Ok, cough up the two hundred bucks, Dewey. As you can see, Vecchio is leaving the building alone."  
  
Dewey shook his head, "No way! How are you so sure that Fraser and Ray are going to do the  
sex thing?"  
  
Huey grinned and glanced up to the 7th floor of the hotel. He responded rather smug, "Ah come  
on Dewey, you saw how they were both practically naked and let's not forget the lipstick smeared on each others mouth. You also heard all that moaning and sex talk coming out of that room. If your detective brain functions like mine does then all you have to do is put moaning and dirty talk together to equal sex. What do you think they were doing before we busted in, Dewey? They sure as hell weren't playing cards."  
**************************************************************  
Ray strolled over to the bed and sat by Fraser. " You don't have to stay Benton. I can take care of  
myself you know. I'm a big boy now."  
  
Fraser looked up into his blues and smiled."I know I don't have to stay Ray. . . I chose to stay  
because I need to talk to you. I have something that is, well . . . . . that is important that I feel you  
should know."  
  
Ray studied his partner's face then at the long shirt that barely covered his assets. He noticed his dried semen on the inside of Fraser's thigh and he couldn't believe his cock as it throbbed again. 

He shifted his stared up to those blue-gray's studying him and reached over to gingerly wipe the lipstick off Fraser's chin, "You got lipstick smeared on your chin and mouth Benton . . . Benton, you're pissed at me right? I mean, now you're really gonna dump my ass because of what I did . . . . Is that what you're gonna tell me. . . .I mean, what's gonna happen to us now with Vecchio back? He wants you back with him, and I think. . . . I think you want him back too. . ..That remark you made in the car. . ..The one about us being married. . ..well it got me to thinking. . . . it's not like we're really married or anything. . . .right? So. . . . what I mean is, you can always go back to Vecchio. You don't owe me anything Benton."  
Fraser stared into his baby blues and could see the worry and sorrow in them. He knew that if he  
chose to leave Ray it would really hurt them both. But he had no intention of abandoning Ray. Never had any intention of leaving him in the first place especially now when he just learned that Ray was in love with him.  


Fraser smiled and reached over to wipe the lipstick off his partner's chin in return, "Ray, legally  
speaking, I cannot assure you of our married status. . . . . That is something we're going to have  
to discuss with the priest. . . . But, you can rest assured that I will honor the vows that I have made to you. I am bound by the laws of this state to fulfill those promises.. . . .and Ray, please rest assured that I am not going to *dump you* , as you say. Whether you like it or not, we are now united by the vows that we have made."  
  
Ray let out a sigh of relief assured that Fraser was not going to dump him. The rest he didn't fully  
understand, about being bound by law, but he was sure he could handle that "Thank you Benton.... That means a lot to me.. . .Hey! This is a pretty funny joke on us, huh Benton? I mean. . .You and me getting married to each other?. . . . and you in a real wedding dress with a real priest preforming  
the ceremony.. . . .Then sharing vows with each other. . . . to honor and obey and all that stuff! Hey Benton, does that mean I'll hafta chance my name to Stanley Raymond Kowalski-dash-Fraser now?"  
  
Fraser's eyes glittered as he smiled, "Well actually Ray, that sounds. . . . . really nice. It sounds  
rather pleasant if you ask me."  
  
Ray stared at him trying to figure out if his partner was serious, then cracked up laughing. A thought crossed his mind about the irony of marrying Fraser. Now he didn't have to worry about Vecchio because Fraser was married to him. It was just too hilarious and he slapped Fraser on the thigh as he cracked up laughing again.  
  
Fraser smiled as they sat side by side, and then joined him in his laughter.  
  
Ray then blurted out between laughs, "Hey Mr. Benton Fraser-dash-Kowalski, how would you  
like ta go and break the news to your new mother-in-law?. . . Oh, that just kills me, man! No wait! My mom is gonna kill me! I didn't even invite her!" Ray cracked up again.  
  
Fraser patted his lap and added, "I really doubt that your mother would approve of our marriage  
Ray. Especially since we married without her blessing. But before you manage to laugh your head right off, I need to tell you something important. . . . I do take my vows very seriously Ray. We did make promises before a priest and God. . . . We are, as one would say, as good as married."  
  
Ray stopped laughing and stared at his partner, questionably. He realized that Fraser was serious but didn't know what he was serious about. "W-What are you saying? What do you mean, we're as good as married? We can't be married Frase."  
  
"Oh, we're most definitely as good as married, Ray and I do intend to keep the vows that I have  
made to you. And Ray, I will expect you to honor your vows to me also." Fraser locked into a  
serious stare with those puzzled baby blues.  
  
Ray was totally bewildered by what Fraser was saying. He couldn't believe his ears. He then  
stuttered "V-Vows? Fraser, Benton. . . .you just said we weren't legally married. Didn't you  
just tell me that earlier? Cause legally we can't be married Fraser."  
  
Fraser noticed the panic in his blues and nodded. "Correction. I said that due to the absence of a  
marriage certificate we might not be legally bound in holy matrimony. But Ray, we made vows to each other before a priest and God. . . . . So, therefore, we are bound to one another."  
  
Ray was totally flabbergasted now. His mind was trying to comprehend what Fraser was explaining to him. Thoughts just zoomed in from every direction. * Now what the hell is he telling me? Could I really be married ta Fraser? Nah, that's not what he's saying cuz it wasn't a real ceremony. . . I mean the wedding was real, the other couples were real, the priest was real, but me marrying Fraser was not real. What does he mean by vows? That I have to obey him? He could not be saying what I think I'm hearing. Nah, it just can't be, we're not married at least not legally. *  
  
Fraser then changed the subject. "Ray. . . . . when you were singing at the reception. . . . . what  
were you reflecting on? You sang with such sensitivity and emotion."  
  
Ray shook the other thoughts away, then recalled the singing and blushed as he glanced at Fraser. He didn't want to tell Fraser that he had been singing to Stella at first, then had switched to Fraser."Y-You liked my singing?"  
  
Fraser smiled, "Well of course I did Ray. You sang with such sentiment."  
  
Ray blushed, bowed his head and reached over to squeeze Fraser's leg. The one with the dried semen on it and that shook him again. He could feel the warmth of Fraser's bare leg on his fingers. Touching the shaved, muscled leg sent shivers up his spine and he quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
Fraser noticed his uneasiness. "Are you okay Ray?"  
  
Trying to make light of the situation, Ray changed the subject, "Hey! Did I mention that you were doing a great job! You were fantastic with. . . ." Ray stopped suddenly because he was going to say 'turning me on'. His mind drifted back to the fantastic orgasm he had earlier with Fraser and knew that  
Fraser had not mentioned it yet. In fact his silks were still clinging to him with the stickiness. He searched his brain for safer ground. Then he remembered Fraser had started to ask something when the killer bushwhacked them. "Hey Benton, earlier when we were uh . . . .in bed you started to say  
something and I covered your mouth. What were you going ta ask me?"  
  
The question he meant to ask rushed into his brain and Fraser pursed his lips. He suddenly felt  
shy and embarrassed. He looked down at his knee and murmured, "Ray, well it seems. . . . Well,  
when we were embraced, or should I say, when you mounted me, I felt. . . . . Well. . . .Oh Dear."  
  
Ray blushed and was now, embarrassed himself, but was curious to what Fraser had to say. He tried to help him along, " I think, I think I know what you're gonna say. . . . . You felt me uh. . . . . you felt something between us and uh. . . . well then I sorta . . . you know lost it and uh . .Never mind." Ray felt humiliated because Fraser might think he was a freak. Fraser most definitely thought that he was gay by now. * Damn him, he's just sitting there staring at me!. . . should I tell him that I wanna sleep with him and totally freak him out?!*  
Fraser did'nt even blink at Ray's feeble attempted explanation, but he was disappointed that Ray  
hadn't vocalize what was on his mind. * Oh Dear, and I thought he really wanted to be intimate with me. But what about all those signals? What about the passionate kissing? Could I have misjudged the situation? Was this just a job to him?. . . . . but I have evidence that he had an orgasm! I think I would anger him if I ask him to become intimate with me. I yearn to feel his embrace and  
passionate kisses once more.. . .Feel those strong arms wrapped around me. . . . Feel his intense desire  
and need for me!. . ...Oh dear! Could he have been attracted to me because he envisioned me as a  
woman?*  
  
The silence aggravated Ray more then his constant blabbering, "Well Benton? Say something!"  
  
Fraser pursed his lips and anxiously stared into Ray's blues. He then proceeded. "R-Ray. . . I-I  
did feel . . . that is. . . . .I thought you wanted to. . . . Ray I want to be intimate with you."  
  
Ray's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what Fraser just said. The request totally shocked him "D-did you just say that you wanna sleep with me, Benton? Did I hear you right? You're not like uh. . . . Like joking with me are you? I mean cause you're not even gay! This is serious stuff here Benton. It's not like we're gonna hold hands or somethin' so simple."  
  
Fraser reached for Ray's hand; then, lifting it to his lips, he placed a kiss on the palm. He nodded "I'm very serious to what I have proposed Ray. And no, I wasn't gay but being with you means more. . ..I want to be with you more than.. . . .I thought that maybe you might want to be intimate with me also."  
  
Ray was stunned but relieved that his partner could read him like an open book. He smiled.  
"Oh God, I sure as hell wanna sleep with you, so badly that it hurts Benton."  
  
Fraser blushed and turned away, focusing on the dried semen on his leg.  
  
Ray reached and cupped his chin, turning his head to face him. He leaned forward and pressed  
his lips to Fraser's.  
  
Fraser inhaled sharply when he felt Ray's soft lips against his again. He was totally relieved that Ray  
had not turned him away.  
  
Fraser embraced Ray and pulled him in closer. Ray's kisses were hot and intense like he knew they would be. His lips were soft and velvety, pressed against his own. Ray then stroked Fraser's lips with his tongue and the Mounties lips parted. He was enraptured as Ray suckled his bottom lip, nipping it between his teeth.  
  
The passionate kisses produced and instantaneous erection for the Mountie. He was aware that Ray could be as aggressive in lovemaking as he was at being gentle. The feather-light kisses were  
driving Fraser crazy and he wanted more of Ray. His body was inflamed by Ray's touch and now his cock ached with an insatiable thirst. There had been too many lonely nights to fend for himself. But now that Ray desired him he was more then ready to receive.  
  
Ray was fighting his own lustful demons. He needed Fraser to take him and make passionate love to him. He wanted that probing tongue exploring every inch of his body. Especially using that beautiful mouth to suck certain parts of his anatomy. The thought made him shudder and send a chill up his spine.  
  
Fraser prodded Ray's mouth, desiring to taste his partners inner warmness.  
  
Ray's hormones raged sending his mind into a tail-spin. His cock was ready to be devoured by his partner's hungry mouth .  
  
Ray reached down and yanked Fraser's shirt up from him so he could touch the warm skin underneath. He ran both hands across his muscled back, clawing him firmly but gently.  
  
Fraser mimicked Ray and ran his hands over partners taut chest. Caressing the hairless, warm skin under the pads of his fingers, he sensed his partner's rapid heartbeat underneath.  
  
Ray managed to whisper between kisses, "Benton. . . . . (kiss). . . .are you. . . (kiss). . . sure about  
this?"  
  
Fraser exhaled sharply. "Yes. . . . .Yes, I am definite about this Ray."  
  
As soon as Fraser breathed out his answer Ray broke the kiss and pushed him on his back. He snaked his hand into Fraser's boxers and gripped the Mountie's rock hard cock..  
  
Fraser gasped and arched his back up, pushing his erection into Ray's  
hand releasing a moan.  
  
Ray was on his neck now, kissing it feverishly, sucking it greedily and leaving wet, red love marks all over him.  
  
Fraser twisted and writhed under Ray's body as his partner groped and sucked him. The passionate onslaught of Ray's lips and fingers threaten to drive him insane.  
  
Ray had his lips and hands all over Fraser' body, being rewarded with a moan or a gasp from the Mountie. Ray pumped the Mounties shaft up and down slowly at first, then quickened the momentum. It wasn't long before he was rewarded with a loud moaning gasp that seemed to emanate from deep within Fraser. Ray squeezed the mushroom tip as it shot the hot, wet, sticky  
juices all over his fingers. He then gazed at the Mounties face fascinated by his beautiful expressions in the throes of orgasm. Under the makeup and blond wig his partner was a beautiful sight. The muscles in his face tensed, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted slightly, gasping for air. Then his body went limp and a softness spread across his face. He opened his eyes and turned his blue-greys toward Ray.  
  
Ray was smiling, satisfied with himself for placing that wonderful, dreamy expression on Fraser's face. He reached over and kissed his nose "You doing okay inside there, Benton?"  
  
Fraser was in a euphoric state of mind when he smiled, "Ah, yes Ray. . . .I am doing fantastic in  
here. Thank you kindly. . . . . . Would you care to join me?"  
  
Ray grinned and kissed Fraser's neck. "I was kinda hoping you'd ask, because  
I'd really like some of that."  
  
Fraser smiled, "Understood." He sat up and pushed Ray on his back, straddling him. Reaching  
down, he sealed their lips together, delivering the same hot, tongue kisses that Ray had bestowed on him earlier. Fraser nipped at his chin hungrily and then ran his warm, tongue down his breastbone to his nipples, sucking one nipple gently then nipping it between his teeth.  
  
Ray moaned softly feeling the Mounties teeth and long fingernails on his chest. Fraser kissed  
him further down, stopping at his navel. He thrust his tongue into Ray's navel, making him squirm and moan again. He heard Ray murmuring some unintelligible words as his body twitched and writhed uncontrollably under Fraser's caressing lips.  
  
Fraser reached over and lifted the boxers, exposing a white beautiful hardened cock. He  
then pushed the boxer's down sensing Ray's urgency to be satisfied.  
  
Ray was delirious with the erotic seduction, "Oh God Benton-n-n-n-n-n, please take me! Do it  
now-w-w-w-w!"  
  
Fraser took hold of his partners throbbing penis and swept his warm tongue across it.  
  
Ray arched his body up to push himself into Fraser's mouth and screamed, "Oh Jesus!".  
  
Fraser then wrapped his lips around the head and caressed the tip with his tongue.  
  
Ray felt as his mind slip into a state of euphoria and praised whatever saint let him live long enough to experience such ecstasy, "Oh God Benton yer so-o-o-o-o-o-o good! O-h-h-h-h do that aga-oh-h-h-h-h-h-hyes-s-s-s-s!" Moaning rapturously he grasped the wig, digging his fingers into it. He struggled desperately not to yank the wig off his partners head.  
  
Fraser licked and sucked his balls eagerly as if he were some delicious meal. He was tasting him,  
eating him, and enjoying every inch of him.  
  
Ray bit at his bottom lip as he reached down to grab his cock.  
  
Fraser pushed his hands away and again wrapped his lips around the head of Ray's cock, sucking hard on it.  
  
Ray arched his body up and screamed when his mind and cock exploded simultaneously.  
"AH-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h m-m-m-m-m-man-n-n-n-n-n! Oh God! Oh-h-h-h God! O-h-h-h-h-h  
Benton-n-n-n-n!" A violent spasm shot through his body and he jerked as he released his heated  
seed into Fraser's mouth. He moaned and quivered as the orgasm drained his energy and his senses.  
  
Fraser glanced up to look at, Ray who was gasping for air and mumbling softly. "O-o-o-oh God! O-o-o-oh thanks to whomever likes me up there! Oh Lord."  


Fraser gave him one more lick and Ray writhed, moaning quietly. Fraser then crawled up his  
body and kissed his lips. "You're very welcome, Ray."  
  
Ray gazed lovingly into those blue-greys and smiled, feeling gratified by his new lover. He was now totally captivated by the Mountie he had just fallen madly in love with. Fraser proved to be a fantastic lover and there was no way Ray was relinquishing any part of him to Vecchio. His eyes  
dropped lower to the hand resting on his chest and caught the glitter of the wedding band on Fraser's finger and laughed.* There's no way I'm gonna let him go Vecchio. You're just gonna have to stand in line behind everyone else because this Mountie belongs to me and I intend to keep him.* "Benton?"  


Fraser was lying beside him staring into his baby blues. "Yes Ray?"  
  
"I'm in love with you, Benton. . . .Don't ever leave me, please."  
  
That made Fraser smile and reach up to caress the beautiful flushed cheek, "I never intended to leave you Ray. I love you too."  
  
Ray was shocked to hear Fraser admit to be in love with him. "You are?!"

Fraser grinned and nodded. "Of course."

Ray smiled and reached over to lock lips with his lover again.  
************************************************************  
It was several hours later, and three more fantastic sexual trysts, when they came up for air. There were two respectively phone calls made to their jobs about being late, and a huge lunch after their workout. It would be mid-morning before they both headed back to work.  
*************************************************************  
Ray waltzed into the precinct flashing the biggest smile on his face. Today he was the cat that ate the canary disguised in cardinal red. With a coy, cocky gait he headed toward his desk.  
  
Huey elbowed Dewey, trying to get his attention so he could look at Fraser.  
  
Fraser strolled in wearing his usual red serge tunic and donning his Stetson, following Ray. He also wore a bigger grin on his face then the one Ray was sporting.  
  
Dewey strolled over to Ray's desk and Huey followed.  
  
Leaning on Ray's desk, Huey commented, "Hey Fraser, what happened to your neck? Those sure  
look like some mean bruises you got there."  
  
Fraser blushed and cleared his throat. He bowed his head and ran a thumb nail across his  
eyebrow. "W-well it seems. . . . Ray. . . . That is. . . . Oh Dear."  
  
Huey and Dewey cracked up laughing at the way he stumbled over his words, trying to respond.  
  
Dewey continued. "Uh- huh. Uh, Ray? Did he get a little too rough with you on your honeymoon? So how was the sex? Is he any good in bed?"  
  
Huey cracked up laughing.  
  
Ray leaned back into his chair and snapped at Dewey, "Hey! Leave him alone! Those are just   
carpet burns he got during the raid! He was doing his duty and the carpet bit him all right?! Besides, 

I'm damn good in bed, Dewey."  
  
Vecchio entered the bull room and spotted Fraser. He hurried over, "Hey Benny! Good to see you finally arrived, I. . . . Good lord! What happened to your neck?! What were you doing last. .  
." He whipped his head in Ray's direction. He noticed the wide grin that spread across Stanley's face and gasped in horror, "Good Lord! Please tell me that you didn't!"  
  
Ray pointed to his chest, raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly before nodding yes.  
  
Fraser blushed a deep red that almost matched the color of his red serge.  
  
Vecchio grabbed Fraser's sleeve and dragged him towards his desk. He growled at him, "Benny!  
Benny I hope you didn't . . . . .Benny did. . . Did that creep. . .Did he manhandle you!? Did he. .  
. Oh God, did he rape you after I left the hotel?! I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him if he did  
anything to you!"  
  
Fraser stared into Vecchio's enraged eyes as the cop waited for an answer. He glanced at his Ray then nervously looked down to his boots. He glanced up and noticed that Vecchio's eyes were smouldering with anger.  
  
Vecchio couldn't contain the rage any longer and shoved him aside. He pivoted and started for  
Raymond Kowalski.  
  
Ray was eyeing them from his desk and realized Vecchio was en route to dismember him. He was expecting this to happen. But for right now, all he wanted was for Vecchio to remove his hands from Fraser. He wanted Vecchio to quit messing with his lover, so he was up on his feet ready to strap it on.  
  
Dewey glanced at Huey and they both shrugged.  
  
Fraser snaked out an arm and grabbed hold of Vecchio, stopping him in his tracks. They stared at each other and Fraser whispered, "Don't Ray! I-I-It was consensual. I allowed him to . . . . I asked him to be intimate with me."  
  
Vecchio glared at Fraser astonished by his revelation. He was shocked that the Mountie allowed this to happen. It was inconceivable that his best friend was actually sleeping with his replacement, Raymond  
Kowalski. This was just too incomprehensible and unreal.  
  
Ray was becoming impatient with the both of them. He wanted Vecchio to come and kick his ass and get it over with.  
  
Fraser inched closer to his partner, "I'm sorry Ray. . . please try to understand that. . ..I was waiting for this to happen between Ray and I.. . . I have wanted this for quite some time and you returning. . . well it made things move faster. Ray and I have built a strong bond between us. A unique relationship quite different from yours and mine. . . . I cherish the friendship between you and I, but. . . .I need him in a different way Ray. You and I. . . . Well I still need your friendship Ray. We have always been good friends and I would hate to loose you over something that you might not approve of. . . . . Please say that you understand, Ray."  
  
Vecchio stared at him totally bewildered by his friends request. There was no way he could understand something like this. He was trying to comprehend what Benny could possibly see in a Neanderthal that answered to the name of Stanley Raymond Kowalski. Vecchio exhaled, then finally smiled at Fraser. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to make Fraser change his mind. The look in Fraser's eyes told him that he was in love with Raymond Kowalski. He raised his hand and caressed his friends cheek.  
  
Fraser glanced toward Kowalski realizing the man hadn't removed his eyes off him all this time.  
  
Vecchio also glanced at Ray. It was obvious the man was anxiously waiting for Fraser to join him. Vecchio shifted his stare to Fraser and smiled, "It's ok Benny, I do understand that this is what you really want. We'll always be friends no matter what happens. If you think you can handle him then there's not much I can say is there?"  
  
Ray couldn't handle the suspense any longer so he walked over to Vecchio's desk.  
  
Huey and Dewey were waiting for some fist action.  
  
Ray stood beside Fraser and glared at Vecchio. "Look Vecchio. . . Some things have changed  
since you've been gone. I know Fraser's your friend and all but he and I. . .we sorta have  
something going between us. You're just gonna have to accept this. . .whether you like it or not."  
  
Vecchio glared at Kowalski then noticed the glimmer on Fraser's finger. He observed the wedding band that Fraser still wore. The one he used in the ceremony to marry Kowalski. Somehow the thought enraged him even more because he was the best man. Kowalski had managed to steal his  
best friend, and now was not the time to fight for Benny.  
  
Vecchio forced a grin then hesitantly offered his hand, " I know things have changed Stanley. I was just made aware of how much things have changed. . . . .Should I congratulate you on catching your man?"  
  
Ray glared at the hand being offered, not understanding what it was supposed to signify. He knew Vecchio wasn't too thrilled at being replaced in every way possible. Kowalski smiled and accepted the hand being offered, for the meantime, "Yes, I did catch my man Vecchio. And we both know that I got the better end of this deal."  
  
Fraser smiled somehow relieved that they had managed to work something out.  
  
Vecchio grinned, "So Stanley. . . . How's your mom taking the news of your marriage to Benny?"  
  
Ray was baffled by his question, "Why are you asking about my mom, Vecchio?"  
  
Vecchio shifted his glance past him, " Oh I don't know,Stanley. Could be because she just walked in? Hey Mrs. Kowalski, we're over here! Stanley's got some great news for you! Don't you Stanley?"  
  
Ray whipped his body around quickly to look behind him.  
  
Mrs. Kowalski smiled and waved in their direction, "Stanley!"  
  
Vecchio looked at Kowalski "And just so you'll know Stanley, Father Carson has informed me that you and Fraser are legally married. He said that he needs to talk to both of you to make arrangements about dissolving the marriage. So it would seem that congratulations are still in order 

Stanley."  
  
Dewey and Huey heard what Vecchio was telling Ray, and they cracked up laughing.  
  
Vecchio joined them in the laughter, even though it hurt him.  
  
Fraser looked at Ray, who had a shocked look on his face.  
  
Ray stumbled over his words. "W-we're legally. . . . . he, he said. . ..we're married?"  
  
Huey hurried over to the group and grabbed hold of a book on Vecchio's desk. He opened the book and stood before Fraser and Ray. Clasping the book in both hands and clearing his throat he quoted, "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here in the presence of God, to join these two people in holy matrimony. . . . ."  
  
The End or is it?  
  
comments welcomed:   
  
Part two. . . "Perpetual Bliss"  
  



End file.
